Inside me
by Lawliettxox
Summary: Harry pokonał Czarnego Pana ale czy na pewno? Co jeśli Voldemort, przed swoją śmiercią, zdążył rzucić na Harry'ego klątwę? DM/HP slash oraz Snape mentor.
1. Prolog

Nazwa: Inside me

Pairing: DM/HP i Snape mentor

Gatunek: Romance, Mystery

**A/N **Witajcie. Ten rozdział oraz połowę następnego napisałam razem z siostrą. Był on na innym koncie ale ponieważ moja siostra zrezygnowała z pisania go, postanowiłam wziąć go pod swoje skrzydła. Rozdziały będą pojawiały się rzadko ale postaram się dodawać nowe jak najszybciej.

Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba ;))

Pozdrawiam,

Lawliettxox

* * *

**Prolog**

Umięśnione ramię obejmuje mnie w pasie, siłą przytrzymując w miejscu. Nie mogę się uwolnić, mimo że napieram tak mocno, jak tylko mogę. Czuję bicie własnego serca w piersiach, przyspieszone i nieregularne, a gardło mam ściśnięte ze strachu. Oni nie mogą mówić poważnie... Nie mogą! Rozpaczliwie modlę się do wszystkich bogów, wszystkich, którzy mogli mnie usłyszeć, żeby to wszystko okazało się tylko snem, koszmarem.

Po chwili poddaję się i przestaję walczyć. Opadam bezradnie w tył nagle bardzo słaby. Opieram się o pierś trzymającego mnie Severusa i spoglądam wprost w twarz stojącego przede mną Harry'ego. Jest blady, jego zielone oczy są zmęczone, lecz zdeterminowane, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy stał naprzeciw Czarnego Pana, chwilę przed tą ostateczną walką.

\- Harry... Proszę... Nie rób tego. Nie musisz tego robić... Na pewno jest inny sposób! Nie możesz mnie zostawić, nie wiesz, że nikt nigdy nie zostawia Malfoyów?! Poczekaj, aż mój ojciec się o tym dowie...- Próbuję przemówić mu do rozsądku.

Patrzy na mnie przez chwilę w milczeniu, a potem uśmiecha się czule... smutno. Jego prawa dłoń unosi się do mojej twarzy. Przez moment czuję na policzku dotyk jego palców, delikatny jak muśnięcie skrzydła motyla.

\- Przykro mi, Draco. Muszę to zrobić. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś zrozumiesz... że zrozumiesz, że tak musiało być - odpowiada, robiąc jednocześnie krok w tył. Czuję, jak panika wzbiera mi w piersiach.

\- Harry, błagam! - Próbuję jeszcze raz, choć wiem, że to nic nie da. W desperacji odwracam się w stronę wciąż trzymającego mnie ojca chrzestnego. - Severusie, jak możesz na to pozwolić?! To szaleństwo!

Jego twarz, jak zwykle, pozbawiona jest wyrazu, ale ponieważ znam go tak dobrze, po jego oczach poznaję, że jest wzburzony niemal tak samo jak ja. Nie odpowiada na moje pytanie, nawet na mnie nie patrzy. Jego wzrok utkwiony jest w Harrym.

\- Rób to, co musisz, Potter - mówi nagle i mam ochotę krzyczeć. Znów próbuję się wyrwać, lecz Severus trzyma mnie mocno. Czy nikt prócz mnie nie widzi, że to, co planują zrobić, jest kompletnie szalone? Przecież musi być inny sposób!

\- Harry... - próbuję powiedzieć, lecz to, co opuszcza moje usta, przypomina ochrypnięty szept.

Z bezsilną rozpaczą patrzę, jak mój chłopak podchodzi do drzwi Pokoju Życzeń. Waha się przez chwilę, trzymając rękę nad klamką, ale jednak stanowczym ruchem łapie ją i pociąga ku sobie. Drugą dłonią wyciąga różdżkę i celuje nią w sam środek pomieszczenia. Gdy wypowiada zaklęcie, jego głos jest silny i pewny. Niemal natychmiast rozpętuje się piekło a mnie zalewa fala przerażenia i wspomnień. Wspomnień z tamtej nocy, gdy to Vinc użył tego zaklęcia. Z nocy, kiedy zginął, a Harry zaryzykował życie, wynosząc mnie z płomieni na miotle. Chcę krzyczeć lecz głos mnie zawodzi. Mogę tylko patrzeć jak Harry odwraca się z powrotem ku nam, a za jego plecami ogniste bestie przecinają z wrzaskiem powietrze.

Nasze oczy spotykają się znowu.

\- Nie martw się, Draco. Wszystko będzie dobrze. - mówi tak spokojnie, jakbyśmy siedzieli przy herbacie, rozmawiając o pogodzie. - Ktoś mądry kiedyś powiedział, że dla dobrze zorganizowanego umysłu, śmierć jest tylko kolejną wielką przygodą. Chcę, żebyś tak o tym myślał. Pomyśl o tym, jak o mojej kolejnej wielkiej przygodzie. Spotkamy się jeszcze, obiecuję. Słyszysz? Będę na ciebie czekał. - Mówiąc to, uśmiecha się lekko, po czym jego wzrok przenosi się na mojego ojca chrzestnego.

\- Dziękuję za wszystko, panie profesorze. Wiem, że zrobił pan, co w było w pańskiej mocy. Żegnajcie. - dodaje jeszcze, po czym wchodzi do Pokoju Życzeń.

Jest mi słabo, gdy obserwuję, jak stoi wyprostowany i dumny, a w jego stronę natychmiast rzuca się najbliższa bestia, ognisty wąż. Wielki łeb opada szybko w stronę Harry'ego, otwierając szeroko pysk, gotów połknąć go w całości. Gdzieś w tle słyszę przeraźliwy krzyk i wydaje mi się, że to ja tak krzyczę. To muszę być ja, bo dlaczego inaczej czułbym ból w gardle? Wzrok mi się rozmazuje, bo nie jestem w stanie dłużej wstrzymywać łez ale mimo to patrzę, desperacko, jak Harry znika, połknięty przez śmierć.

Potem nie widzę już nic.

* * *

Pamiętajcie o zostawieniu po sobie komentarza żebym wiedziała czy dodawać nowe rozdziały :))


	2. Rozdział pierwszy

**A/N:** Witajcie po krótkiej przerwie. Korzystając z tego, że ten rozdział był już napisany wcześniej postanowiłam, że dodam go już teraz. Mam nadzieję, że nikomu nie będzie przeszkadzał tak krótki odstęp czasu.

Uwaga, tu właśnie kanon przestaje istnieć. Zmieniłam nieco wydarzenia z siódmej części.

Dla wyjaśnienia: w mojej wersji wszystkie Horkruksy zostały zniszczone przez Dumbledore'a a Snape'owi udaje się przeżyć.

* * *

**Kilka miesięcy wcześniej.**

Budzi mnie okropny ból głowy. Gdy otwieram oczy, uświadamiam sobie, że nie wiem gdzie jestem. W pomieszczeniu jest ciemno i trochę chłodno. Rozświetla je jedynie jedna pochodnia zawieszona na ścianie nieopodal łóżka, na którym leżę. Niezgrabnie podnoszę się do pozycji siedzącej. Rozglądam się dookoła i na pobliskim stoliku dostrzegam swoje okulary, które natychmiast zakładam. Próbuje wstać, lecz nogi odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa, jakby od dawna nie były używane. Zbieram się w sobie i po chwili udaję mi się podnieść. Potykając się, docieram do drzwi. Za nimi znajduję pusty korytarz i nagle wiem już gdzie się znajduję. To musi być Hogwart. Stoję przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, w którą stronę iść. W końcu ruszam w stronę pokoju, z którego widzę dochodzące światło. Zanim udaję mi się do niego dotrzeć, zatrzymuje mnie odgłos kroków za moimi plecami. Odwracam się gwałtownie, przypłacając to natychmiast silnymi zawrotami głowy. Zaciskam oczy, czekając, aż podłoga przestanie wirować mi pod stopami. Gdy je otwieram, widzę przed sobą dwie postacie. W półmroku rozpoznaję Rona i Hermionę.

\- Harry! Co ty tu robisz? Pani Pomfrey cię zabije! - Wita mnie okrzyk dziewczyny.

\- Cześć kumplu. Jak się czujesz? Nieźle nas nastraszyłeś - dodaje Ron.

Przyglądam się im przez chwilę. Oboje wyglądają na bladych i zmęczonych. Ich ubrania pokrywa pył, a włosy Rona są zmierzwione.

\- Co wam się stało? - Pytam.

\- Chodź Harry. Musisz się położyć. Ledwie trzymasz się na nogach. - Hermiona łapie mnie za łokieć i popycha delikatnie w stronę, z której przyszedłem. Po chwili znów jestem w tajemniczym pokoju. Moi przyjaciele sadzają mnie z powrotem na łóżku, a sami siadają na sąsiednim.

\- Opowiadajcie – nalegam. - Co się stało? Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?

Ku mojej irytacji, wymieniają znaczące spojrzenia, nim wreszcie Ron zaczyna mówić.

\- Byłeś w śpiączce przez prawie trzy tygodnie, Harry. Nie mogli cię wybudzić, mimo że twój stan był stabilny.

\- Ale co mi się stało?

\- Nie pamiętasz? Vol... Voldemort rzucił na ciebie klątwę, zanim zginął. - Tym razem to Hermiona odpowiada. - Straciłeś przytomność tuż po tym i nie budziłeś się mimo, że pani Pomfrey wyleczyła wszystkie obrażenia jakich doznałeś podczas bitwy o Hogwart. Byli tu uzdrowiciele z Munga i próbowali dosłownie wszystkiego. Problem jest taki, że nikt nie wie czym dokładnie była ta klątwa. W końcu stwierdzili, że najlepiej będzie poczekać, aż sam się wybudzisz. Zostawili cię tu na prośbę profesor McGonagall.

\- Dlaczego nie jestem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym?

\- Podczas bitwy większa część Hogwartu została zniszczona. Najlepiej zachowały się lochy. Pani Pomfrey postanowiła zrobić tu tymczasowe Skrzydło Szpitalne. Na wyższych piętrach trwają prace naprawcze i kręci się mnóstwo ludzi.

\- Ja i Hermiona pomagaliśmy naprawiać Hogwart, kiedy ty byłeś nieprzytomny - Ron dodaje dumnie.

To tłumaczyło stan ich ubrań.

\- Co z innymi? Kto zginął? Po naszej stronie.

\- Remus i Tonks nie żyją, ale to wiesz. Po za tym Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey... nie miał jeszcze siedemnastu lat, więc nie powinno go tam być. Musiał się gdzieś schować, gdy ewakuowano młodszych uczniów... - głos Rona załamuje się delikatnie.

Przez chwilę siedzimy w ciszy. Przypominam sobie drobnego chłopca, który chodził za mną z aparatem fotograficznym. Trudno mi uwierzyć, że ten chłopiec jest martwy.

\- Co ze śmierciożercami?- Pytam szybko, by oderwać się od przykrych myśli.

\- Niemal wszyscy zostali wyłapani. Większość z nich czeka w Azkabanie na proces.

\- Poza Malfoyem - burknął Ron.

\- Jak to? - Pytam zdziwiony. Kto jak kto, ale Lucjusz Malfoy nie powinien chodzić na wolności. Czuję jak zalewa mnie fala wściekłości na samą myśl o tym, że ten mężczyzna mógłby znów wywinąć się od więzienia, tak jak po pierwszej wojnie. Czyżby ponownie kupił swoją wolność za galeony? Zanim jednak udaję mi się coś powiedzieć, powstrzymuje mnie głos Rona.

\- Fretka zostaje w Hogwarcie. Jest pod nadzorem McGonagall, do czasu swojego procesu. Uznali, że jego wiek jest czynnikiem łagodzącym i dopóki nie zostanie skazany, został zwolniony z aresztu.

Ach, więc chodzi o młodszego Malfoya. Czuję ulgę. Potem przypominam sobie wydarzenia z Malfoy Manor i to, jak Draco odmówił zdradzenia mojej tożsamości. Później napływają inne wspomnienia. Draco opuszczający różdżkę, na wieży astronomicznej po rozmowie z Dumbledore'm. Jego blada, przerażona twarz gdy Voldemort kazał mu torturować innego śmierciożerce. Nie jestem pewien, jakie są moje uczucia względem niego, ale jedno wiem na pewno- nie zasłużył na to by skończyć w Azkabanie.

\- Więc Harry, zostajesz w szkole? - Głos Hermiony sprowadza mnie na ziemie i odrywa od rozmyśleń.

\- Dyrektor McGonagall powiedziała, że każdy ma prawo powtarzać rok. Ty chcesz zostać Aurorem więc pomyślałam, że...

\- Oj przestań, Hermiono. Harry'ego przyjmą nawet bez tego. W końcu zabił lorda-wszystkich-gadów – dumny uśmiech rozkwita na twarzy Rona.

Nie bardzo podoba mi się określenie 'zabił'. Myślę o tym bardziej jak o unicestwieniu, pokonaniu, zwyciężeniu a nie jak o zabiciu. Zabić, zabić, zabić. Uśmiercić, zamordować, zabić. Czy teraz jestem mordercą? - zastanawiam się lecz szybko odsyłam te myśli w niebyt. Nie, nie nie. Ta śmierć była potrzebna i dobra. Przyniosła zbawienie i ulgę dla wielu bezbronnych ludzi, którzy wcześniej żyli w strachu.

Ale czy śmierć może być potrzebna? Dobra? Ale przecież Voldemort nawet nie żył. On bardziej istniał, egzystował. To nie było życie, to był po prostu byt. Więc czy można nazwać to morderstwem? Można zabić coś, co jedynie daje znaki życia, lecz nie żyje naprawdę? - biję się z własnymi myślami.

Po chwili zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że przyjaciele patrzą na mnie wyczekująco.

\- Ja, no cóż. Nie myślałem o tym jeszcze. – Mówię licząc na to, że ta odpowiedź ich zadowoli. - A wy? Zostajecie?

Hermiona nagle przybiera zakłopotaną minę a Ron smutnieje. Przez chwilę czuję się zupełnie odłączony. Jakby moi przyjaciele mieli przede mną jakieś tajemnice, o których nie chcą mi powiedzieć.

\- Nie mogę – mówi Hermiona. - Muszę pojechać odnaleźć moich rodziców i cofnąć zaklęcie pamięci.

\- Herm, przecież mówiłem ci, że my z Harrym z chęcią ci pomożemy. Prawda, Harry?

\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym, Ron. Chcę to zrobić sama – mówi a jej mina sugeruje, że ten temat jest skończony. - Po za tym, Ronaldzie, chyba do czegoś się zobowiązałeś.

Dziewczyna spogląda na niego karcąco.

\- O czym ona mówi? - pytam w końcu nie chcąc dłużej czuć się wykluczony z rozmowy.

\- Obiecałem George'owi, że pomogę mu z sklepem. On nie da sobie sam rady po śmierci... - nie kończy zdania.

Wspomnienie o śmierci Freda uderza we mnie boleśnie trafiając prosto w serce. Przez chwilę zapada cisza.

\- Ron, powinniśmy już iść. Musimy się wyspać, jutro wyjeżdżamy. – Dziewczyna wstaje ciągnąc za rękę Rona. - Przepraszamy Harry. Jutro przyjdziemy się pożegnać.

W jej oczach dostrzegam szczery żal i smutek i rozumiem, że potrzeba odnalezienia rodziców jest teraz dla niej teraz najważniejsza. Przez chwile na ich twarzach dostrzegam wahanie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Pyta.

\- Tak, jasne. Wszystko jest dobrze – kłamię.

\- Jesteś pewny Harry? Mogę wyjechać trochę później a Ron może...

\- Jestem pewny Herm - przerywam jej. Uśmiecham się do nich gdy odwracają się w stronę drzwi i wychodzą. - Poradzę sobie – mówię szeptem gdy drzwi się zamykają, z całej siły próbując uwierzyć we własne słowa.

Po ich wyjściu pozwalam myślom odpłynąć. Wracam do momentu ostatecznej bitwy. Pamiętam dokładnie ten strach rozchodzący się po moim ciele, przepływający po moich kościach. Byłbym głupcem gdybym się nie bał spotkania z nim. Był potężny, nie można temu zaprzeczyć lecz były rzeczy ważniejsze od mojego strachu. Nie chciałem by przeze mnie ginęli ludzie. To nie było w porządku.

Zaraz po wizji, z nim zmierzającym do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, nie zastanawiałem się dłużej i pobiegłem na "spotkanie z śmiercią". I faktycznie, gdy teraz o tym myślę to wydaje się to lekkomyślne i głupie. We Wrzeszczącej Chacie od razu dostrzegłem Snape'a. Był ledwo żywy. Resztkami energii i siły utrzymywał się przy życiu. Jak by wisiał już na ostatnim, cienkim włosku, który może pęknąć w każdej chwili. Zwykłe oddychanie sprawiało mu problem. Jego oddech nie był równy. Gdy podszedłem bliżej, dostrzegłem, że drży. Cały był zakrwawiony a jego szata była w opłakanym stanie, była podarta i we krwi. Leżał z wzrokiem utkwionym w jeden punkt. Jakby już się poddał i czekał na śmierć.

Gdy do Voldemorta dotarła wieść o szpiegostwie Snape'a, postanowił go wykończyć. Torturował go a następnie pozostawił aby ten umierał wolno i boleśnie. Nie mogłem zrobić nic innego jak po prostu uklęknąć przy nim. Popatrzył na mnie wzrokiem innym niż zwykle. Nie było to pogardzanie, kpina czy nienawiść. Był tylko smutek w tych czarnych oczach.

\- Potter – wyrzucił z siebie. Obserwowałem jak próbuje walczyć o każdy oddech.

\- Jestem tu profesorze. Co mogę zrobić? - Zapytałem.

\- Nic. Po prostu tu zostań – powiedział tylko. Nie chciał umierać w samotności. Postanowiłem spełnić jego ostatnią prośbę. Jego oddech stawał się coraz cięższy a puls słabszy gdy, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, z głośnym, przeszywającym powietrze jękiem podniósł się lekko i ostatkami sił przetransmutował kamień we fiolkę a nim zdążyłem zorientować się co robi, w małej szklanej buteleczce znajdowało się prawie przezroczyste wspomnienie.

\- Weź je – powiedział tylko.

\- Profesorze, co... - nie zdążyłem dokończyć bo po chwili jego głowa z hukiem uderzyła w podłogę. Już nawet nie sprawdzałem pulsu, byłem pewny, że wcale go nie było. Mężczyzna był martwy. Jego oczy zamknęły się a usta lekko rozchyliły.

Z wielu miejsc na jego ciele wciąż lała się krew a jego lewa noga była ułożona pod dziwnym kątem. Nie myśląc o tym więcej, po prostu wziąłem go na ręce zauważając, jak lekki był. Prędko zaniosłem go do gabinetu dyrektorskiego a następnie obejrzałem jego wspomnienie. Ostatnią rzecz, jaką po sobie pozostawił.

We wspomnieniu zobaczyłem jego. Był dzieckiem. Leżał na trawię rozmawiając z jakąś śliczną rudowłosą dziewczynką – moją matką. Dziewczynka śmiała się a jej oczy błyszczały radośnie. W następnym wspomnieniu jakie zostało mi pokazane, już starszy Snape w Wielkiej Sali patrzył jak Lily zostaje przydzielona do Gryffindoru a on sam ląduje w Slytherinie.

W następnym nazwał ją 'szlamą' i prędko wspomnienie się zmieniło. Od razu rozpoznałem, że znajduję się w gabinecie dyrektora. Dostrzegłem Dumbledore'a a Snape stojący nieopodal wyglądał na załamanego. Prosił starca o opiekę nad moją matką.

Z kolejnym wspomnieniem, dane mi było ujrzeć piękną łanie. A raczej patronusa, który przybrał taką postać. Łania, taka sama jak ta mojej matki.

\- Przez te wszystkie lata?

\- Zawsze.

I wspomnienie się skończyło a ja upadłem na kolana. Przez chwilę nie mogłem dojść do siebie po tym, co zobaczyłem w myśloodsiewni. Wyszedłem z gabinetu, gdy wizja Voldemorta zaatakowała mój umysł. Wycofał sługi z zamku dając czas rodzinom na pochowanie zmarłych. Sprowokował mnie, wiedziałem to. Powiedział to wszystko jedynie po to by sprawić, że wyrzuty sumienia uderzą we mnie i na pewno stawię się w zakazanym lesie. To było niepotrzebne. Poszedłbym tam i bez tego.

Szedłem powoli przez Zakazany Las. W pewnej chwili potknąłem się i upadłem na trawę. Siedziałem tak kilka sekund nie mogąc zebrać siły by wstać.

\- Harry Potter – usłyszałem nagle lecz nie musiałem unosić głowy by rozpoznać do kogo należy ten gadzi głos. - Klęczy przede mną. Taki piękny widok. - Potwór zaśmiał się a ja poczułem ciarki na plecach. Wstałem ignorując ból w kostce.

\- Nigdy ci się nie pokłonie, Tom. - Powiedziałem, mając nadzieje ze mój głos brzmi pewnie.

\- Nie używaj tego imienia głupcze! - Krzyknął głosem pełnym jadu. - Crucio.

Straszny ból przeszył moje ciało. Miałem wrażenie jakby każda moja kość pękała, jakby ból rozrywał moje ścięgna, jakby ktoś wyrywał mi kończyny. A potem ból ustał.

\- Chyba nie a myślisz, że zabiję cie tu? Nie bądź nie mądry, Harry. - Moje imię w jego ustach zabrzmiało jak największa obelga. - Zadbajmy o jakieś przedstawienie dla twoich fanów.

Rzucił jakieś zaklęcie i po chwili straciłem panowanie nad swoim ciałem. Upadłem na ziemie. Voldemort ruszył do Hogwartu a ja lewitowałem za nim, niezdolny do ruchów.

Po chwili dotarliśmy na miejsce. Zdjął zaklęcie a ja ponownie upadłem na twardą ziemie. Syknąłem z bólu. Uczniowie oraz nauczyciele wyszli z Hogwartu.

\- Wstań głupcze,walcz! - Wykrzyknął. Pławił się w swym zwycięstwie.

O chwiejnych, drżących nogach wstałem lecz po chwili upadłem znowu potraktowany cruciatusem.

\- Poddajcie się, dołączcie w moje szeregi - mówił do uczniów i nauczycieli. - Dumbledore nie żyje a wasz bohater też wkrótce podzieli jego los.

Nikt się nie odezwał. Słychać było dźwięki aportacji. Śmierciożercy dotarli na miejsce.

\- Moi poddani, moi wierni śmierciożercy. Nadszedł dzień na który tak długo czekaliśmy, dzień naszej chwały, naszego zwycięstwa! - Usłyszałem wiwaty i głośny, szaleńczy śmiech Bellatrix Lestrange.

Voldemort odwrócił się w moją stronę.

\- Patrzcie jak umiera wasza nadzieja na wolność – wysyczał.

Celuje różdżką w moją stronę a ja uświadamiam sobie, ze nadszedł mój koniec. Nagle kolejne dźwięki aportacji i dostrzegam aurorów. Wykorzystuję chwilowa dezorientacje Voldemorta i wstaje resztkami sił. Unoszę różdżkę i rzucam zakręcie w tym samym czasie co on. Powtarza się sytuacja sprzed kilku lat. Nasze zaklęcia spotykają się, walcząc o dominacje. Jego zielony, morderczy płomień przeciwko mojemu, czerwonemu. Walczę z wszystkich sił.

Nagle przed moimi oczami widzę moich rodziców i Syriusza. Wiem, ze tak naprawdę ich tam nie ma, ale myśli o nich dodają mi siły. Mój płomień przejmuje dominacje i po chwili uświadamiam sobie że wygrałem. Voldemort upada na ziemie z różdżką w ręce, wciąż celując w moją stronę. Wypowiada jakieś słowa ale nie nie jestem w stanie ich dosłyszeć. Po chwili dostrzegłem, jak rozpada się na kawałki, i to co ostatnie ujrzałem nim ciemność zawładnęła moim umysłem.

Odrywam się od rozmyśleń i stwierdzam, że potrzebuję świeżego powietrza. Dostrzegam ubrania leżące na łóżku obok, które od razu na siebie zakładam. Wychodzę i kieruję się w stronę schowka na szkolne miotły. Zabieram jedną, tą, która pierwsza rzuca mi się w oczy i niezauważony wychodzę z zamku.

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że błędy nie raziły aż tak bardzo w oczy, i że czytało się przyjemnie. Nie zapomnijcie napisać w komentarzu, co sądzicie o tym rozdziale. Komentarze motywują :)

W następnym rozdziale zajrzymy trochę do głowy Malfoy'a.

Pozdrawiam ;))

Lawliettxox.


	3. Rozdział drugi

**A/N:** Witajcie po kolejnej krótkiej przerwie. Cieszę się, że Inside me pisze mi się tak szybko i już teraz mogę dodać kolejny rozdział.

Zdradzę Wam w sekrecie, że mam niemały wzgląd na myśli Malfoya i muszę przyznać, że straszna z niego Drama Queen.

I dum dum dum, forma trzecioosobowa.

Nie zabijcie mnie za te błędy. Wiem, że są ale nie mam pojęcia gdzie! Wybaczcie :))

* * *

Życie Dracona Malfoya stało się znacznie trudniejsze odkąd zrozumiał, że został sam. Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że to właśnie samotność będzie tym, co go zniszczy, co podetnie mu skrzydła. Ale tak właśnie było. Nigdy nie należał do osób, które uwielbiają mieć wokół siebie wiele ludzi. Ojciec zawsze powtarzał mu, by był samodzielny i polegał wyłącznie na sobie, by trzymał wokół siebie ludzi tylko po to, by móc wykorzystać ich do swoich celów lub pogrążyć ich, gdy pełni zaufania wyjawią mu swoje tajemnice. Lucjusz Malfoy uważał, że inni ludzie nie byli potrzebni a sympatia do nich była słabością. Draco dopiero w samotności zrozumiał, w towarzystwie jakich bzdur przyszło mu dorastać.

Przebywając w Hogwarcie, czekał na swój proces. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie trafi do Azkabanu. Nie miał złudnych nadziei. Zasłużył na wszystko, co dostanie.

Myślał, że został wybrany, że stał się kimś wyjątkowym gdy Voldemort powierzył mu tak ważne zadanie. Jego szczęście pękło jak bańka mydlana, gdy zrozumiał, że Czarny Pan wcale nie chciał by mu się udało. On chciał, żeby Draco sobie nie poradził. Była to kara, za niepowodzenie jego ojca.

Teraz się z tego cieszył. Wolał już trafić do Azkabanu niż służyć Voldemortowi. Wiedział, że nie potrafiłby zabijać z zimną krwią. Nie był w stanie zabić Dumbledore'a, którego miał jak na widelcu na wieży astronomicznej więc prawdopodobnie nie udałoby mu się zabić nikogo. Nie potrafił i nie chciał. Mimo swojego ślizgońskiego charakteru i mrocznego znaku na ręce, wcale nie nadawał się na Śmierciożerce. Tak bardzo cieszył się, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał nim być.

Był samotny. Jego matka umarła a ojciec wylądował w Azkabanie, gdzie było jego miejsce. Crabbe również był martwy a Goyle razem w wieloma innymi ślizgonami uciekł z kraju zaraz po zakończeniu wojny. Więc został sam. Dlatego właśnie nie obchodziło go czy trafi do Azkabanu czy nie. I tak nie miał już nikogo.

Po krótkiej rozmowie z McGonagall Draco postanowił udać się na boisko Quiddicha. Oficjalnie był uziemiony w zamku więc ucieszył się, gdy okazało się, że może wyjść choć na chwilę. Latanie jest tym, czego potrzebował. Z miotłą w dłoniach wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wciągnął świeże, letnie powietrze. Zostały trzy tygodnie wakacji, trzy tygodnie do jego procesu, trzy tygodnie do rozpoczęcia kolejnego roku szkolnego.

Zdziwił się, że nie spotkał jeszcze Pottera. Mogło by się wydawać, że do tego czasu zdąży już się obudzić. Potter był jedynym Gryfonem, oprócz Weasley'a i Granger, którzy zostali w zamku na lato.

Odkąd okazało się, że lochy jako jedyne w pełni przetrwały wojnę i nie doznały żadnego uszkodzenia, zrobiono z nich miejsce do spania dla wszystkich uczniów oraz nauczycieli, którzy byli w zamku a także pomniejszoną wersję Wielkiej Sali, która nie mogła być już nazywana "wielką", oraz w jednej z większych sal urządzono tymczasowy szpital.

Cieszył się, że przynajmniej dormitorium miał całe dla siebie. Nienawidził samotności ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że miałby ochotę przebywać w towarzystwie jakiegoś drugorocznego Puchona. Choć tak właściwie, to na początku miał z jednym mieszkać, lecz ten poprosił McGonagall o zmianę pokoju a ona się zgodziła. Puchoni to straszni tchórze. Gryfon z pewnością by został aby udowodnić wszem i wobec, że nie straszne mu węże, że jest dzielny i odważny, otwiera Komnaty Tajemnic i jest... Potter!

Draco zatrzymał się nagle, gdy zauważył postać na miotle, lecącą wysoko nad boiskiem. Nie musiał się wysilać by rozpoznać, że to Potter. Nie dlatego, że było w nim coś szczególnego, lecz dlatego, że nikt inny nie byłby tak gryfońsko kretyński by robić tak ryzykowne manewry znajdując się w tak dalekiej odległości od ziemi. Potter stał na miotle z jedną ręką wyciągniętą przed siebie, jakby chciał czegoś dosięgnąć. Draco domyślił się, że był to znicz, lecz nie mógł go dostrzec z powodu odległości. Ślizgon wstrzymał gwałtownie powietrze gdy dostrzegł, że Harry stracił równowagę i przez chwilę spadał. W ostatniej chwili zdążył złapać miotłę jedną ręką. Wisiał tak przez parę sekund, po czym niezdarnie wciągnął się z powrotem na miotłę. Po chwili Gryfon znów, jakby nigdy nic, zataczał kółka na boisku.

"Bezmyślny idiota", pomyślał.

Chociaż nie widział wyrazu twarzy Gryfona to domyślił się, że ten nad czymś rozmyśla ponieważ zdawało się, że w ogóle nie myśli nad kierunkiem lotu a od kilku sekund stał w miejscu. Draco dokładnie pamiętał jaki wyraz twarzy Potter miał przez większość szóstego roku. Na pierwszy rzut oka można by pomyśleć, że po prostu nad czymś się zastanawia. Był to udręczony, zmęczony i zmartwiony wyraz twarzy i od razu można było dostrzec, że gnębił go jakiś problem. Po jakimś czasie ta mina stała się jego normalną, codzienną miną, z którą prawie nigdy się nie rozstawał. Marszczył wtedy czoło i zaciskał usta i ogólnie zdawał się wydawać, jakby myślami był na innej planecie choć wokół przyjaciół zachowywał się normalnie.

"Boże, naprawdę tak wiele czasu spędziłem na wgapianiu się w tego gryfońskiego idiotę? W takim razie nic dziwnego, że naprawianie tej cholernej szafy zajęło mi tak dużo czasu! Oczywiście! To wina Pottera!", pomyślał.

Draco nadal stał w miejscu. Jego myśli powróciły na niebezpieczny tor. Przez chwilę oczami wyobraźni zobaczył siebie w Pokoju Życzeń, podczas bitwy o Hogwart. Gdy ogniste bestie szalały paląc i zjadając wszystko na swojej drodze i gdy był pewny, że umrze pochłonięty przez Szatańską Pożogę. Gdy ostatnie nadzieje znikły, spalone doszczętnie jak wszystko wokół, nagle dostrzegł Pottera, lecącego w jego kierunku, a za nim Weasley'a i Granger. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Po chwili siedział już za nim. Potter uratował mu życie i wyciągnął z łap śmierci. Na początku czuł zdziwienie i szok lecz po jakimś czasie i po tysięcznym razie odtworzenia sobie tej sceny od nowa w myślach, doszedł do wniosku, że nie nienawidzi go już tak bardzo jak powinien i czuje coś w rodzaju głupiej wdzięczności. Wdzięczny Ślizgon, też mi coś!

Widząc, że Potter znajdował się już na ziemi i kieruję się w stronę zamku, Draco podjął decyzję. Stwierdził, że podejdzie do niego i zagada. Skoro i tak nie miał niczego lepszego do roboty. Nie to, że chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Nic z tych rzeczy. On chciał jedynie powiedzieć, by ten nie wyobrażał sobie nie wiadomo czego tylko dlatego, że uratował mu życie.

Tylko to. Nic więcej. Bo niby czego innego miałby od niego chcieć?

Po chwili zmienił zdanie. Wycofał się i wrócił do zamku niezauważony.

* * *

Komentarze motywują do dalszej pracy :))

Pozdrawiam :)


	4. Rozdział trzeci

**A/N: **Witajcie. Przychodzę do was dziś z kolejnym rozdziałem.

Pamiętajcie o zostawieniu po sobie komentarza, żebym wiedziała, czy Wam się podoba :))

Rozdział pisany przy piosence Elastik Heart. Sia bardzo mi pomogła w pisaniu sceny pożegnania Rona, Hermiony i Harry'ego.

* * *

Inside me

* * *

Wracam do zamku zmęczony i ze znacznie lepszym humorem. Latanie to coś, czego akurat potrzebowałem. Jest mało rzeczy, które sprawiają mi większą przyjemność od tego momentu, gdy siedzę na miotle a moje nogi odrywają się od ziemi. Kocham czuć powiew wiatru na swojej twarzy i to uczucie adrenaliny, gdy wykonuję jakiś bardziej ryzykowny trik. Przed wejściem do prowizorycznego szpitala, zatrzymuje mnie dyrektor McGonagall.

\- Och, pan Potter. Wszędzie pana szukaliśmy. – Mówi i po chwili marszczy brwi gdy dostrzega moje zmęczenie i wybrudzone ubrania.

\- Poszedłem polatać – wyjaśniam.

\- Tak, domyślam się. – Patrzy na mnie karcącym wzrokiem. - Nie powinien pan jeszcze wychodzić z łóżka.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Pani dyrektor, kiedy wszystko wróci do normy? - Pytam po chwili zawahania. Po trzech tygodniach śpiączki, czuję się wykluczony ze wszystkich tematów. Ron i Hermiona co prawda wytłumaczyli mi kilka istotnych faktów, lecz mimo tego, wciąż chcę wiedzieć więcej.

\- Co masz na myśli? Prace naprawcze trwają, lecz Hogwart jest bardzo starym i potężnie wybudowanym zamkiem. Większość zaklęć nie działa, więc niektóre rzeczy muszą być wykonane ręcznie, co oczywiście wszystko utrudnia i opóźnia – tłumaczy. - Do czasu naprawy, uczniowie, którzy zostali w szkolę na wakacje lub z jakiegoś powodu nie zostali przeniesieni do Munga, śpią w dormitorium Slytherinu.

\- Tak wiem, Ron z Hermioną już mi to powiedzieli.

\- Więc czego jeszcze pan nie rozumie? - Wyczuwam zniecierpliwienie w jej głosie.

\- Jak to wszystko będzie teraz działać? Słyszałem, że można powtarzać rok, ale... to nie jest konieczne, prawda?

\- Nie, nie jest to konieczne, choć z pewnością przydatne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że poprzedni rok szkolny był dość... niedbały, jeśli chodzi o naukę. W następnym roku położymy na to większy nacisk, by każdy mógł nadrobić to, co stracił rok temu. Czy to wszystko, panie Potter?

\- Pani dyrektor, jeszcze jedno. To prawda, że Malfoy został w zamku na wakacje?

Kobieta unosi brwi w zdziwieniu.

\- Owszem, to prawda.

\- I on będzie miał proces, tak? - Po jej minie od razu dostrzegam, że na to pytanie nie otrzymam odpowiedzi.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, by była to pańska sprawa, panie Potter – mówi. - Jeśli to wszystko...

\- Tak, dziękuję.

Zmieniam kierunek ze szpitala, na dormitorium Slytherinu. Wchodzę do środka zdziwiony brakiem hasła. Wita mnie zielony odcień, który dominuję w każdej części pomieszczenia. Doskonale pamiętam wystrój wnętrza z drugiego roku, gdy miałem okazję wejść do środka. Pomieszczenie jest puste i ciche. Domyślam się, że niewiele uczniów przebywa aktualnie w Hogwarcie. Pewnie tylko ci, których rodzice zostali zamordowani i nie mają dokąd pójść lub osoby, które wciąż nie wyzdrowiały na tyle, by opuścić zamek. No i oczywiście Malfoy.

Widzę, jak Ślizgon wychodzi z któregoś z pokoi, akurat gdy zaczynam o nim myśleć. Gdy mnie zauważa, zatrzymuje się nagle i przez kilka krótkich sekund tkwimy tak w ciszy, patrząc na siebie, nim w końcu zrywamy kontakt wzrokowy. Patrzę, jak bez słowa odchodzi, kierując się w stronę wyjścia, obok którego stoję.

\- Eee, Malfoy? - Zaczynam niepewnie. Blondyn podnosi zdziwiony wzrok, który szybko zmienia w udawaną złość.

\- Czego chcesz? - Odpowiada pytaniem.

\- Wiesz może, które z tych pokoi jest wolne?- Nie wiem dokąd prowadzi ta rozmowa, choć mimo tego ją kontynuuję.

\- A wyglądam jakby mnie to obchodziło?

\- Och, no tak. W porządku. – Zaczynam się denerwować, choć mimo tego staram się nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Malfoy patrzy na mnie jeszcze kilka sekund, po czum końcu bez słowa wymija mnie i wychodzi. Wzdycham cicho, zapamiętując w myślach, by już nie próbować nawiązać kontaktu z Malfoyem. Niektórzy po prostu się nie zmieniają.

Wybieram przypadkowy pokój i wchodzę do środka, licząc na to, że jest pusty lecz na jednym z łóżek dostrzegam kogoś, kto słysząc dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, odwraca głowę.

\- Och, eee, wybacz. Myślałem, że nikogo tu nie będzie – tłumaczę się. - Szukam wolnego pokoju.

\- Możesz zostać jeśli chcesz. – Lekkim machnięciem głowy wskazuje na jedno z wolnych łóżek. Rozglądam się dookoła pokoju. Widzę 3 duże łóżka z baldachimem oraz zieloną zasłoną. Pokój wydaje się być ciemny, lecz mimo tego wszystko doskonale widać.

\- Dzięki – odpowiadam w końcu, nie przestając rozglądać się po pokoju. Mój wzrok z powrotem pada na chłopaka, który siedzi na łóżku. Jego oczy skupione są na kawałku pergaminu, który trzyma w dłoniach.

Rysy jego twarzy są spokojne i łagodne.

W końcu ponownie unosi wzrok, gdy czuje na sobie moje spojrzenie a ja uświadamiam sobie, że gapię się na niego już od kilkunastu sekund. Wkłada kawałek pergaminu do szafki.

\- Wybacz, nie przedstawiłem się. Jestem Ethan Madley. - Choć postawa chłopaka mogłaby wydawać się szorstka, to jego głos jest miły i uprzejmy. Chłopak jest wysoki, mogę to stwierdzić, choć siedzi, ma czarne włosy i oczy o tym samym kolorze.

\- Miło cię poznać, Ethan. Jestem...

\- Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, czyż nie? - Przerywa mi. Marszczę brwi słysząc to.

\- Nie. Harry. Po prostu Harry. - Uświadamiam sobie, że mój głos zabrzmiał ostro.

\- W porządku, "po prostu Harry". Więc teraz jesteśmy współlokatorami? - Spogląda na mnie i uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Na to wygląda – przyznaję. Po chwili widzę, jak Ethan kładzie się na łóżku i odwraca tyłem do mnie. Po chwili robię to samo, czując zmęczenie. Nie mija kilka minut, gdy słyszę, jak oddech chłopaka zwalnia i staje się równy. Zasypiam chwilę później.

* * *

Inside me

* * *

Budzę się i jedyne co widzę, to ciemność. Nie mogę dostrzec niczego poza nią. Jest noc. Nie wiem, która jest godzina lecz czuje suchość w gardle. W końcu wstaję i nie chcąc budzić śpiącego chłopaka na łóżku obok, wychodzę jak najciszej. Różdżkę trzymam stalowo zaciśniętą w dłoni. W końcu, gdy zamykam za sobą drzwi, mogę użyć zaklęcia "Lumos". Na końcu różdżki pojawia się światełko, które oświetla mi otoczenie. Pstrykam palcami i po chwili przed moimi oczami pojawia się domowy skrzat.

\- Wybacz, że cię budzę. - Czuję wyrzuty sumienia, gdy widzę zmęczenie wypisane na jego twarzy.

\- Panicz nie przeprasza. To zaszczyt móc służyć paniczowi – mówi.

\- Yy tak... Mógłbyś przynieść mi coś do picia?

Skrzat przytakuje i po chwili go nie ma. W pomieszczeniu jest tak cicho, że słyszę uderzenia własnego serca, które tupocze cicho i równomiernie. Po kilku takich uderzeniach, skrzat pojawia się znowu z szklanką soku dyniowego w ręce. Wypijam cały na poczekaniu i oddaję puste naczynie.

\- Dziękuje. -Skrzat kłania się nisko i po chwili znika znowu. Przecieram oczy, gdy nagle drzwi, od któregoś z pokoi otwierają się lecz zanim ktokolwiek z nich wychodzi, zgaszam szybko światło różdżki cichym "Nox".

\- Kto tu jest? - Słyszę męski głos, który od razy rozpoznaje. - Odezwij się.

Wciąż słyszę bicie swojego serca, choć mam szczerą nadzieję, że Malfoy tego nie słyszy.

\- Lumos – płomień światła pojawia się kilka metrów ode mnie, ujawniając moją obecność. Zostałem złapany. Słyszę kroki Malfoya i po chwili widzę go coraz wyraźniej.

\- Potter? Co tu robisz? - Pyta.

\- Stoję. - Odpowiadam szorstko. Nie mam zamiaru starać się nawiązać kontaktu. Nie zrobię tego drugi raz.

\- To widzę. Co robisz tu o tej godzinie?

\- Nie twoja sprawa, Malfoy.

Rzuca w moją stronę wściekłe spojrzenia a ja odwdzięczam się tym samym. Po chwili jego wyraz twarzy wraca do chłodnej obojętności.

\- Jak chcesz – odchodzi.

Światło różdżki gaśnie a po chwili słyszę przyciszony trzask zamykanych drzwi.

Dochodzę do wniosku, że jeśli ktoś twierdzi, że to dziewczyny mają najbardziej pokręcone charaktery, to w takim razie ten ktoś nigdy nie spotkał Malfoya. Nie dziwi mnie jego podły humor. Mając ojca w Azkabanie, a sam czekając na własny proces, pewnie zachowywałbym się tak samo. Pamiętam wydarzenia z Malfoy Manor, choć nie lubię do nich wracać. Są zbyt bolesne.

Ślizgon nie zdradził wówczas mojej tożsamości, choć jestem niemal pewny, że poznał mnie od razu. Nie wiem dlaczego to zrobił i być może nigdy się nie dowiem lecz ta myśl nie daje mi spokoju. Czuje coś w rodzaju głupiej wdzięczności, której nie mogę z siebie wyplenić.

Wzdycham cicho. W końcu wracam do łóżka i ponownie zasypiam.

Śnię o wielkim lesie, o ognisku i o piankach. Widzę piękny księżyc w pełni, świecący jasno.

Nie wiem co sen oznacza. Jeszcze.

* * *

Inside me

* * *

Ponownie budzę się, gdy jest już jasno. Czuję coś na rodzaj ukrytej gdzieś tęsknoty i uświadamiam sobie, że Ron i Hermiona dziś wyjeżdżają. Koniec złotego trio. Każdy idzie w swoją stronę.

Wstaję i przecieram oczy. Zakładam okulary i wychodzę. W ślizgońskim pokoju wspólnym dostrzegam przyjaciół, splecionych w uścisku. Odwracają się w moją stronę a Hermiona natychmiast odrywa się od Rona i rzuca mi się na ramiona.

\- Już wyjeżdżacie? - Pytam widząc torby leżące obok kominka.

\- Tak – odpowiada Ron, ze spuszczoną głową.

\- Będziesz do mnie pisał – mówi Hermiona. - A spróbuj tylko wpakować się w jakieś kłopoty – grozi mi palcem. - Będziesz miał ze mną do czynienia.

W końcu odsuwamy się od siebie.

\- Oboje piszcie – spogląda na Rona szczerze, czule.

Patrzę na przyjaciela przez chwile, nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić. Na szczęście, chłopak podejmuje decyzję za mnie i podchodzi, po czym obejmuje mnie w silnym, braterskim uścisku. Zupełnie nie podobnym do tego Hermiony.

\- Pisz do mnie, stary – mówi, kiedy już się odsuwa.

\- Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu – dodaje Hermiona. - Ja też napiszę, gdy tylko znajdę się w Australii.

Przytakujemy. Stoimy chwilę w ciszy.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to koniec – mówię, oczami wyobraźni przypominając sobie wszystkie te chwile, które z nimi spędziłem. Jedne z najpiękniejszych chwili w moim życiu. Pokazali mi jak smakuje przyjaźń. Pozwolili poznać uczucie przywiązania, sympatii, przynależności. Byli przy mnie, w każdym momencie.

Ron, który pomagał mi uspokoić się po moich panicznych atakach, kiedy myślał, że to blizna, choć był to zwykły ból głowy. Ron, który nauczył się używania telefonu, tylko po to, bym mógł zadzwonić do niego, gdybym obudził się w nocy, po koszmarze. Ron, który rozśmieszał mnie, lub prędko zmieniał temat, gdy rozmowa robiła się dla mnie niekomfortowa. I Hermiona, która pomogła mi więcej razy, niż mógłbym zliczyć. Stojąca po mojej stronie bez względu na wszystko. Troszcząca się nie tylko o mnie, ale również sprawy o wiele mniej istotne, jak prace domowe czy testy. Hermiona, która nigdy się ode mnie nie odwróciła.

Niczego nie jestem tak w życiu pewien jak tego, że miałem to cholerne szczęście posiadać najlepszych przyjaciół.

\- Nie mów tak, Harry. Przecież spotkamy się jeszcze. Możne nawet szybciej niż myślimy. - Hermiona patrzy na nas swoim wszechwiedzącym wzrokiem. Patrzę na nią i uśmiecham się lekko. Nieszczerze.

\- Stary, wpadaj do sklepu kiedy chcesz. Nora też jest dla ciebie otwarta. Przecież wiesz. - Tym razem to Ron mówi.

Przytakuję.

\- Poza tym, Ginny będzie. I Luna. Słyszałem, że Neville i Dean również wracają na ósmy rok. Nie będziesz tu samotny.

Przytakuję ponownie, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Może powinienem im powiedzieć, że wcale nie chce zostać w Hogwarcie, lecz zostaję tylko dlatego, że nie wiem, gdzie miałbym pójść. W końcu spoglądają na siebie i rozumiem, że muszą iść. Wiem, że mógłbym sprawić, by zostali. Wystarczyło by kilka słów. Nie chcę tego robić. Wiem, że mają swoje własne problemy i sprawy do załatwienia.

\- Idźcie już – mówię bo wiem, że oni nie mają odwagi tego powiedzieć. Przytakują niepewnie.

\- Uważaj na siebie, Harry. - Patrzę w wilgotne oczy Hermiony, a ona patrzy w moje. - Spotkamy się, jak tylko odnajdę rodziców.

\- Wy też uważajcie – mówię.

Ron wygląda, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, lecz do pokoju wchodzi Ethan.

\- O, cześć Harry! - Wita mnie. - I reszta. - dodaje, widząc moich przyjaciół.

\- Czas na nas, Ron. Pociąg odjeżdża za godzinę.

Zabierają swoje torby, i wychodzą. Wzdycham cicho, po czym zdejmuję okulary i przecieram oczy.

\- Ciężki początek dnia? - Pyta Ethan a ja przypominam sobie o jego obecności.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. Ci dwoje, to moi najlepsi przyjaciele. Wyjechali dziś. - Nie wiem dlaczego mu to wszystko mówię.

\- Nie wracają do Hogwartu?

Kiwam przecząco głową.

\- Wiesz, mogę dotrzymać ci towarzystwa. To znaczy... jeśli chcesz. - Mówi niepewnie. Nie chce odpowiadać. Czuję się, jak po zerwaniu. Jakbym nie był jeszcze gotowy na nową przyjaźń.

W końcu przytakuję i uśmiecham się lekko w stronę chłopaka.

\- Super. Chcesz iść ze mną do Hogsmeade jutro? - Pyta.

Tak, muszę iść do Hogsmeade. Nie mam ubrań ani własnych rzeczy. Wszystko zostało nieodwracalnie pochłonięte przez bitwę. Poza tym, mała wycieczka dobrze mi zrobi. Od niecałego miesiąca, przebywam wyłącznie w zamku.

\- Pewnie.

Nie jestem gotowy na nowe znajomości, lecz spróbuję.

Właśnie tak.

* * *

Było okay?

Kto lubi Lucjusza i ucieszy się z jego obecności?

Pozdrawiam :)


	5. Rozdział czwarty

**A/N: **Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, favsy i followsy.

**Flare27 -** Dziękuję. Klątwa? Jej początek zaczyna się w tym rozdziale. O Lucjuszu na razie za wiele nie powiem, ponieważ rozdziałów z nim jeszcze nie napisałam. Zdradzę tylko, że jego udział będzie dość kluczowy a jego dni w Azkabanie są policzone. Wstrętny drań! Znów się wywinie od więzienia. Uwielbiam go :) Relacja Draco i Harry'ego - mam nadzieję, że uda mi się ją opisać jak najlepiej.

Tradycyjnie, przepraszam za błędy. A niech cię, ortografio!

* * *

Siedząc przy stole, w prowizorycznej Wielkiej Sali, którą zrobiono w jednym z większych pomieszczeń w lochach, mogę wreszcie dostrzec, ile osób rzeczywiście zostało w Hogwarcie. Oprócz mnie i siedzącego obok Ethana, widzę jedynie kilkoro uczniów. Najwięcej jest Puchonów, dwie dziewczyny z trzeciego roku, jedna z drugiego oraz trzy z szóstego a także Ethan, który również jest Puchonem. Krukonów zostało zaledwie czterech, każde z innego rocznika. Zarówno ze Slytherinu jak i Gryffindoru została jedna osoba. Malfoy i ja. Widzę go, jak siedzi po drugiej stronie stołu, przy którym jedzą wszyscy uczniowie. Po chwili wstaje i wychodzi.

\- Tak, Harry? - Słyszę i odwracam głowę w stronę Ethana.

\- Przepraszam, o co pytałeś? - Mówię, nie odrywając wzroku, od oddalającej się sylwetki blondyna.

\- Pytałem, czy pójdziemy spytać McGonagall o pozwolenie na wyjście do Hogsmeade. - Zerka na mnie podejrzliwie. - Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Tak, tak. Daj mi chwilę. Muszę... muszę coś sprawdzić. - Wstaję. - Zaraz wrócę.

I nie czekając na odpowiedź, odchodzę. Wychodzę na korytarz chwilę po Ślizgonie. W ostatnim momencie dostrzegam skrawek szaty znikający za rogiem. Kieruje się w jego stronę. Wchodzę po schodach i już po chwili jestem na pierwszym piętrze. Przyspieszam, czując delikatny ból w piersi. Staram się iść najciszej, jak tylko potrafię.

W końcu muszę się zatrzymać, gdy ból w klatce piersiowej nasila się. Opieram się o ścianę i oddycham ciężko, próbując złapać oddech. W końcu nie wytrzymuję i powoli osuwam się po zimnej powierzchni aż ostatecznie siedzę, przyciskając dłonie do piersi. Czuje gorąc atakujący moje ciało. Przechylam głowę delikatnie w bok tak, że zimna ściana odchładza moje rozgrzane czoło. Nagle czuję gniew, lecz wydaje mi się, jakby nie należał do mnie. Nie potrafię stwierdzić skąd pochodzi lecz mam wrażenie, jakby nie wydostawał się ze mnie. Mam ochotę coś rozwalić, zniszczyć. Chcę krzyczeć i wrzeszczeć. Dać upust całemu gniewu, który siedzi głęboko we mnie. Nagle słyszę trzask i szybko unoszę głowę. Mój wzrok kieruje się w stronę drzwi, które prowadzą do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Ból na chwilę znika a na jego miejsce wchodzi intensywna ciekawość. Wstaję, mimo lekkich zawrotów głowy.

\- Nie przyszedłem cię obrazić – słyszę głos dochodzący z łazienki. Podchodzę jeszcze bliżej, na palcach, by narobić jak najmniej hałasu.

\- Ha! Bardzo zabawne! Gratulacje, udało ci się! - Dziewczęcy głos przeradza się w piskliwy krzyk, odbijający się echem po kafelkach.

\- Chcę tylko porozmawiać. - Słyszę. Przysuwam się jeszcze bliżej i przyciskam ucho do drzwi, chcąc lepiej słyszeć rozmowę.

\- Chcesz się ze mnie ponabijać! - Zapłakała. Cichy szloch dotarł do moich uszu.

\- Nie. Ja... nie miałem na myśli tego, co powiedziałem. Nie, czekaj! Nie idź! - Potem słyszę już tylko głośny plusk rozlewanej wody i domyślam się, że Marta wskoczyła do jednego z sedesów. Zrobiło się cicho. Słyszę jedynie ciche kroki i jeszcze cichsze westchnienie. Wykorzystuję ten moment i pomału odsuwam się od drzwi. Kładę jedną rękę, na zimnej powierzchni klamki i jednym, stanowczym ruchem naciskam na nią. Drzwi skrzypią cicho, gdy je otwieram. Moim oczom ukazuje się Malfoy, siedzący na ziemi, oparty o ścianę. Do klatki piersiowej przyciska kolana, na których leży jego głowa. Wygląda dość żałośnie. Patrzę na niego przez kilka sekund, zastanawiając się co tu robi. Jaki interes ma, w przychodzeniu tutaj i rozmawianiu z Jęczącą Martą. W pewnym momencie podnosi nagle głowę, gdy uświadamia sobie moją obecność. Przez chwilę patrzy na mnie w szoku, lecz już po chwili podnosi się.

\- Potter! Co ty tu... śledziłeś mnie! - Wyrzuca mi. Szpera przez chwilę w kieszeniach szaty. Gwałtownie, pośpiesznie. Nagle przestaje a jego twarz zmienia się w zmieszanie i przerażenie. Uświadamiam sobie, że nie ma różdżki. Jest bezbronny. Ponownie odzywa się gniew i pragnie wykorzystać tę sytuację. Zrobić mu krzywdę, odpłacić się za wszystkie te lata. Pragnę rzucić zaklęcie, skrzywdzić go. Kopnąć go, choć już i tak leży. Nie może się obronić. A ja mógłbym zrobić teraz wszystko. Mógłbym go nawet zabić.

Zabić.

Odsuwam się nagle, gdy dociera do mnie sens moich własnych myśli. Czuję, jak uderzam plecami o ścianę. Malfoy patrzy na mnie w szoku.

Nagle wszystko mija. Gniew mija. Uspokajam się trochę i wciągam gwałtownie powietrze.

\- Potter? - Pyta już spokojniej, lecz wciąż czujnie. Wciąż gotowy do walki.

\- Nie śledziłem cię – kłamię. Odpowiadam spokojnie, chcąc jakoś zatuszować swój nagły atak, którego sam nie rozumiem. Nie wiem co się dzieje.

\- Więc po co tu przyszedłeś?

\- O to samo mógłbym spytać ciebie. Chyba mi nie powiesz, że przyszedłeś tu za potrzebą. To w końcu łazienka dla dziewczyn. - Patrzę na niego wyczekująco.

\- A więc jednak mnie śledziłeś! - Wpada w gniew. - Nie możesz się powstrzymać, co?

Wygląda, jakby chciał mnie uderzyć. Zaraz mnie uderzy. Zaciska mocno szczękę i pięści. Nie odpowiadam.

\- Nie możesz przestać wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy?

Po chwili po prostu odchodzi. Mija mnie bez słowa. Trzaska mocno drzwiami a ja zostaję sam. Sam ze swoim ledwo opanowanym gniewem i chęcią niszczenia.

Wzdycham cicho. Wychodzę z łazienki i kieruję się z powrotem do prowizorycznej Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

**Inside me**

* * *

\- Jesteś pewny, że to tu? - Słyszę i niepewnie kiwam potwierdzająco głową. Nasze szaty lekko powiewają na wietrze. Ethan patrzy na mnie i czeka na moją reakcję. Dom towarowy Purge &amp; Dowse Ltd zbudowany jest z czerwonej cegły i mieści się w Londynie. Choć na szybach jest napisane, że jest nieczynny z powodu remontu, wiem, że jego przeznaczenie jest zupełnie inne. Za szybami sklepu widzę kilka starych, podniszczonych manekinów. Przez chwilę się waham. W końcu podchodzę bliżej manekina kobiety, który ubrany jest w zielony fartuch.

\- I co teraz? - Ethan przygląda się manekinowi. - Trzeba wypowiedzieć jakieś zaklęcie?

Nie odpowiadam.

\- Nie wiesz, prawda? - Spogląda na mnie kpiąco. - No jasne.

\- Nie pamiętam! - Próbuję się bronić. - To było jakoś... nie wiem. Chyba trzeba coś powiedzieć. - Zastanawiam się.

\- Świetnie. To może spróbuj tak – odwraca się w stronę manekina – Louise, bo wyglądasz na Louise, to pewnie przez te rzęsy, potrzebujemy dostać się do środka. Mogłabyś to dla nas zrobić, skarbie?

Przewracam oczami a Ethan zaczyna chichotać.

Nagle widzimy jak manekin kobiety kiwa lekko głową a jej ręka unosi się delikatnie w kierunku drzwi.

\- Widzisz, Harry? Wystarczy mieć podejście do kobiet.

Teraz nawet ja chichoczę cicho.

Otwieramy wskazane drzwi i wchodzimy do środka. Przed naszymi oczami ukazuje się wnętrze Kliniki Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Świętego Munga. Wygląd szpitala nie jest zbyt przyjemny dla oka. Nie świeci on czystością a w kafelkach podłogi zdecydowanie nie można się przejrzeć. Kierujemy się w stronę punktu informacji, który jest jedynie jednym niewielkim biurkiem, przy którym siedzi kobieta.

\- Dzień dobry. Witam w Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Świętego Munga. W czym mogę państwu pomóc? - Mówi znudzonym głosem, jakby recytowała to zdanie tysiąc razy dziennie. Bo zapewne tak właśnie jest.

\- Chcielibyśmy odwiedzić... znajomego. - Ostatnie słowo z trudem przechodzi mi przez gardło. Kobieta nie odpowiada, jedynie dłonią wskazuję na tablicę informacyjną, po czym wraca do przeglądania Proroka Codziennego.

\- Jesteś pewny, że on tu będzie? - Pytam Ethana, na co ten pewnie przytakuje.

\- Jestem pewny. Patrz! - Wskazuje palcem na tablicę. - To chyba będzie piętro czwarte, urazy pozaklęciowe.

Wchodzimy do windy, która znajduje się nieopodal punktu informacji. Nagle zalewa mnie fala wątpliwości.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł – mówię. Ethan spogląda na mnie, opierając się o ściankę windy.

\- Co ci szkodzi, Harry? Jeśli w akcie gniewu rzuci na ciebie jakieś zaklęcie to spójrz, do szpitala masz blisko. Właściwie – zastanawia się – to wystarczyłoby, gdybyś położył się do sąsiedniego łóżka. To w końcu piętro urazów pozaklęciowych. Pasuje jak ulał!

Śmieje się.

\- Mówię poważnie – rzucam w jego stronę gniewne spojrzenie.

\- I co, ja też. - Odpowiada. - Chodź.

Wychodzimy z windy, gdy ta się otwiera. Naszym oczom ukazuje się prawie pusty korytarz z niezbyt dobrze wyglądającymi krzesłami, które znajdują się przy ścianach. Widzimy, jak zbliża się do nas Uzdrowiciel, co poznajemy po jego żółto-zielonej szacie oraz naszytym na piersi emblematem przedstawiającym skrzyżowaną kość z różyczką, co jest godłem szpitala.

\- W czym mogę panom pomóc? - Pyta, po czym dostrzega mnie i przybiera zdziwioną minę. - Och, czy to nie Harry Potter? - Widzę ekscytację w jego oczach. Następne co dostrzegam, to nagły ruch ręki Ethana, który ściąga mi okulary z oczu. Nagle wszystko staje się rozmazane.

\- Nie, to nie Harry Potter. Przewidziało się panu. A teraz, czy moglibyśmy odwiedzić znajomego?

Uzdrowiciel odkaszlnął cicho, po czym przybrał poważną minę.

\- Naturalnie.

\- Chcielibyśmy odwiedzić Severusa Snape'a. Znajduje się na tym piętrze, prawda? - Pytam.

\- Tak, leży tu. Domyślam się, że nie są państwo spokrewnieni z pacjentem.

Kiwam przecząco głową. Mężczyzna zastanawia się chwilę.

\- Więc jaki jest cel tej wizyty, panie Potter?

Zauważam, jak na dźwięk mojego nazwiska, jakaś starsza kobieta, siedząca na krześle podnosi nagle głowę i spogląda w naszą stronę.

\- To nie Harry Potter, mówiłem już panu. - Ethan wtrąca się. - To Parry Hotter.

Uzdrowiciel rzuca Ethanowi gniewne spojrzenie.

\- Więc?

\- Przyszliśmy odwiedzić ulubionego nauczyciela – odpowiadam.

\- Z polecania dyrektor Hogwartu, Minerwy McGonagall. – Ethan dodaje a ja patrzę na niego zdziwiony. - Poprosiła nas abyśmy sprawdzili, jak profesor Snape się czuje. Dyrektor nie wie, czy profesor zdąży wyzdrowieć do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. W przeciwnym razie, będzie musiała znaleźć kogoś innego na posadę Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- W porządku, zapraszam. - Uzdrowiciel skazuje ręką na jedne z wielu drzwi. - Jego stan jest stabilny lecz nie wybudził się jeszcze ze śpiączki.

Zatrzymuję się nagle.

\- Ze śpiączki?

\- Tak, ze śpiączki. - Wchodzimy do środka. W pomieszczeniu znajduje się kilka pustych, pościelonych łóżek, oraz jedno zajęte, zasłonięte przez parawan. - Nie jesteśmy pewni czym jest ona spowodowana. Obstawiamy, że jest to efekt szoku bądź amnezji lecz niczego nie możemy być pewni dopóki się nie wybudzi. Jak już wspominałem, jego stan jest stabilny już od dwóch tygodni. Wyleczyliśmy wszystkie jego obrażenia oraz przeszedł przez wszystkie zaawansowane badania diagnostyczne. A teraz zostawię państwa samych, macie dziesięć minut odwiedzin.- Łypie niechętnie w kierunku Ethana a następnie spogląda na mnie. - Proszę przekazać dyrektor McGonagall pozdrowienia ode mnie. Oddział urazów pozaklęciowych, będzie wiedziała o kogo chodzi.

Przytakuję a uzdrowiciel wychodzi.

\- No to świetnie. - Mówię zrezygnowanym tonem, siadając na jednym z łóżek. - Śpiączka.

\- Hej, mogło być gorzej. Zawsze mógł być przytomny i zdolny do rzucania zaklęć.

Rzucam w jego kierunku wkurzone spojrzenie.

\- Wybacz, po prostu próbuję cię jakoś rozweselić – mówi na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

\- W porządku. Poza tym, Parry Hotter? Na serio? - Uśmiecham się lekko.

\- Musiałem coś zrobić! Nie czuł byś się dziwnie, gdyby poprosił cię o autograf? Uratowałem ci skórę.

\- McGonagall nas zabije jak się dowie, o naszym kłamstwie. - Mówię. - O twoim kłamstwie – poprawiam. - Zwalę wszystko na ciebie.

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego, Harry. Zbyt dużo gryfońskiej krwi płynie w twoim gryfońskim ciele. Jesteś skażony gryfonizmem. Nie ma na to rady.

Przewracam oczami.

\- Właściwie, to dlaczego chciałeś tu przyjść? Wydawało mi się, że nie lubisz Snape'a.

Wzdycham.

\- Bo nie lubię. To długa historia – odpowiadam. - Ale teraz to już nie ważne. Nic tu po nas, wracajmy.

Ethan przytakuje w milczeniu.

* * *

I jak? Mam nadzieję, że Wam się podobało.

Komentarze motywują :)


	6. Rozdział piąty

**A/N:** I oto wjeżdża rozdział piąty! Na następny będzie trzeba niestety poczekać trochę dłużej, ale Wasze komentarze z pewnością mnie zmotywują :).

Tradycyjne, za błędy przepraszam ;)

Miłego czytania, pozdrawiam.

Lawliettxox.

* * *

Ból.

To pierwsze, co czuję. Ból wybudza mnie ze słabego snu. Udaje mi się powstrzymać od jęku, mimo wrażenia, że moja czaszka jest rozrywana na kawałki. Zwijam się w kłębek i zaciskam pięści na płachtach pierzyny. Czuję strumyki potu płynące po moim czole, ściekające na brodę. Ciężko oddycham a całe moje ciało drży.

Blizna.

To zapomniany znak na moim czole jest powodem bólu. To przecież niemożliwe! Wszystko miało odejść wraz ze śmiercią Voldemorta. On miał zabrać ze sobą całe cierpienie. Razem ze sobą, prosto do piekła. Zalewa mnie nawałnica myśli, pełnych obawy i strachu. A co jeśli czarnoksiężnik przeżył? Co prawda, sam widziałem jego śmierć, lecz ból blizny jest niepodważalnym dowodem. W mojego gardła wydobywa się zachrypnięty jęk. Przez chwilę obawiam się, że obudzę Ethana. Seria pytań nie jest mi teraz potrzebna, lecz chłopach wciąż śpi.

Ignorując ból, wstaję powoli. Jestem słaby, każdy ruch sprawia mi ból, jakby blizna zabierała całą moją energię. Chwiejnym krokiem docieram do drzwi i oddycham z ulgą. W pokoju wspólnym jest znacznie chłodniej. Unoszę rękę i dotykam blizny. Czuję ciepłą ciecz na czole. To krew, czy jedynie pot?

Nagle grunt pod moimi stopami przestaje być taki pewny. Ciemne plamy rozlewają mi się przed oczami, jak kleksy atramentu. Próbuję dotrzeć do kanapy, lecz już po pierwszym kroku, tracę świadomość i upadam na podłogę.

Kroki. Słyszę je wyraźnie. Ich dźwięk dociera do moich uszu. Są ostatnią rzeczą, jaką spodziewam się usłyszeć. A jednak są.

Nie wiem gdzie jestem, ani co tu robię. Pamiętam jedynie ból, potworny ból w czaszce. A może... może to była blizna? Nie, na pewno nie. Tylko mi się wydaje. Blizna nie bolała mnie już od kilku tygodni, odkąd Voldemort poległ. To nie blizna, jestem tego pewien.

Czy to wszystko mi się śniło? Może nie było żadnego bólu, może wciąż śnię. To tylko sen, lecz kroki wydają się takie rzeczywiste. Zupełnie oderwane od mojej własnej podświadomości, jakby wychodzące poza nią. Kroki są prawdziwe, tak. Na pewno je słyszę.

Nagle ustały. Znów cisza. Znów tylko ja i moje myśli.

Nie wiem gdzie jestem. Chyba już to mówiłem. Bo mówiłem, prawda? Niczego nie mogę być pewien. Niewiedza jest najgorsza. Ciemność nie jest straszna lecz niewiedza przed tym co czai się w płaszczach ciemności mnie przeraża. Nie chce się bać lecz jestem tylko człowiekiem.

Więc był ból, i co było dalej? Co tu robię i dlaczego nie mogę się obudzić? Może ból też był jedynie moim wymysłem. Skoro blizna nie jest już łącznikiem z Voldemortem, to z jakiego innego powodu, miałbym odczuwać ból?

Nagle czuję coś, dotyk. Ciepły i czuły, na moich własnych ramionach. Jest nawet bardziej rzeczywisty od kroków. Ktoś mnie dotyka, delikatnie. Podoba mi się. Niech nie znika, proszę. Niech będzie i trwa. Nawet jeśli to jedynie lekkie uczucie ciepła na ramieniu. Niech po prostu zostanie.

Może to nawet rodzice? Może są tu ze mną i mogę ich spotkać. Zobaczyć ich, dotknąć, porozmawiać.

Chciałbym, żeby to byli oni. Albo Syriusz.

Lekki powiew i dźwięk słów. Ktoś coś mówi. Słyszę i czuję. Nie rozumiem słów, nie rozumiem ich znaczenia. Są niewyraźne, lecz są.

\- Potter? - ktoś wypowiada moje nazwisko. - Potter!

"Tu jestem", chcę powiedzieć. Jestem tu.

\- Obudź się, Potter.

Chcę. Próbuję. Nie mogę.

Znów dotyk na moim ramieniu, ciepły i zarazem stalowo zaciśnięty. Muśnięcie motyla o żelaznych skrzydłach.

\- No dalej, wstawaj – mówi, potrząsając moim ramieniem. Chcę się ocknąć lecz nie jestem w stanie. Czuję i słyszę, i jestem świadomy, a jednak nie mogę się obudzić.

I znowu słyszę kroki. Nagle coś upadło i się potłukło. Donośny dźwięk rozbijanego szkła przecina ciszę.

Dezorientacja jest tym, co czuję. Nie mogę otworzyć oczu ani zobaczyć co się dzieje. Nagle ciepło na moim ramieniu znika, razem z dłonią.

\- Mal... Harry? Co robisz z Harrym?! - ktoś krzyczy. - Zobaczcie co zrobił – dodaje ktoś inny szeptem.

Ile osób dokładnie jest teraz w pomieszczeniu?

\- Nic mu nie zrobiłem – odpowiada, pewny siebie. - Był już taki, gdy tu przyszedłem.

\- Nie kłam! Śmierciożerca!

\- Zamknij się Ellen, zaraz wszystkich obudzisz.

\- Mam to gdzieś! Zobacz co ten bydlak zrobił Harry'emu. Musimy go zabrać do szpitala.

\- A Malfoya do dyrektor McGonagall.

Malfoy?

I nagle słyszę ciche wypowiedzenie zaklęcia, a po chwili moje ciało odrywa się od podłogi. Unoszę się nad ziemią, lewituję.

\- Hej, paczcie – ktoś znów krzyczy. - Jego blizna!

Moja blizna? Co z nią nie tak?

\- Krwawi! Do szpitala, szybko.

Nie czuję bólu. Nie czuję niczego.

* * *

Inside me

* * *

\- Masz szczęście, że dyrektor nie ma w zamku. - Ciemnowłosa Ellen zwróciła się w stronę Dracona. - Ale nie myśl, że ujdzie ci to płazem.

Stali przed wejściem do prowizorycznego, szkolnego szpitala.

\- Ale daruj sobie wyjaśnienia. - Draco przewrócił oczami, wcale nie miał zamiaru się tłumaczyć. - Wyjaśnisz wszystko dyrektor McGonagall.

\- Wszyscy widzieliśmy, co się stało – mówiła dalej. - Nie wymigasz się od konsekwencji.

\- Przestań mówić, Rivers – warknął w jej kierunku. Miał dodać coś jeszcze, gdy nagle ochrypnięty krzyk wydostał się zza drzwi szpitala. Draco aż lekko podskoczył, gdy ten dźwięk dotarł do jego uszu.

"Rozrywają go tam na kawałki, czy co?", pomyślał.

Draco nie chciał wysłuchiwać tych wrzasków, kojarzyły mu się z spotkaniami śmierciożerców. Ofiary zawsze krzyczały głośno.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

\- Hej! A ty dokąd?! - słyszał za sobą głos Ellen, lecz nie odwrócił się. Szedł dalej, przed siebie. Mijał drzwi i zakręty, aż w końcu dotarł do schodów. Wszedł na pierwsze piętro i skierował się do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Ostatnio przebywał tam coraz częściej. Z daleka od innych. Było tam cicho i spokojnie, nikt tam nie przychodził. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Słyszał odgłos kapania z kranu. Woda znajdowała się na podłodze, która była nią lekko zalana. Nic nowego.

\- Cześć Draco – usłyszał i po chwili ujrzał Martę, siedzącą na jednej z umywalek.

\- Cześć – odpowiedział nieco za szorstko. Dziewczyna przybrała zatroskaną minę.

\- Czy coś się stało? Wiesz, że mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko. Milczę, aż po grób. Dosłownie!

\- Nic, Marto. - Oparł się o ścianę. Czuł, że jego buty pomału przemakają. - Znów zalałaś łazienkę?

Dziewczyna zachichotała.

\- Tak. Podoba ci się? - Wyciągnęła prawie przezroczystą stopę w kierunku podłogi i spróbowała kopnąć wodę. - Powiesz mi kto tak krzyczy?

\- Co? Och, to Potter.

Marta przeleciała przez całą długość łazienki, aż w końcu zatrzymała się naprzeciwko ślizgona.

\- Czy on... umiera? - zapytała podekscytowana. - Nie miałabym nic przeciwko, gdyby chciał... no wiesz, zamieszkać ze mną w mojej łazience.

Podleciała do lustra i teatralnie poprawiła włosy.

\- Co prawda proponowałam mu to już wcześniej, ale chyba nie dosłyszał mojej propozycji – dodała smutno.

\- Och – pisnęła. - Muszę się przyszykować jeśli Harry Potter ma zamiar zamieszkać w mojej łazience!

I po chwili już jej nie było. Woda wciąż lała się z jednego z kranów. Draco podszedł do umywalki i zanurzył dłonie w zimnej wodzie, a następnie przemył w niej twarz. Krople ściekały po jego twarzy. Zakręcił kran. Uniósł głowę i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Zmierzwione włosy, zmęczona twarz, worki pod oczami.

To wszystko skąpane w wodzie. Krople wyglądały jak łzy. Wyglądał, jakby płakał. Ale Draco nie płakał. Nigdy.

Słaby ale nie przegrany.

* * *

Inside me

* * *

Budzę się. Nareszcie mogę otworzyć oczy, choć miejsce, w którym się znajduję, ani trochę mi się nie podoba. Nie zadziwia mnie widok szpitala. Zadziwia mnie fakt, że wróciłem tu po zaledwie kilku dniach. Wydaję się, że biję rekordy, jeśli chodzi o moje częste pobyty w tym miejscu. Może faktycznie powinienem tu zamieszkać, jak żartobliwie sugeruje pani Pomfrey.

\- Harry! - słyszę i odwracam głowę. Na krześle obok siedzi dziewczyna, nie poznaję jej. Ma brązowe włosy i bardzo ciemne oczy. Podaje mi moje okulary, które zakładam, by móc przyjrzeć się jej lepiej. Nie, teraz również jej nie poznaję.

\- E, cześć – mamroczę. - Kim jesteś?

Dziewczyna uśmiecha się.

\- Mów mi Ellen – przedstawia się. - Nie znasz mnie – dodaje po chwili.

\- Więc co tu robisz? - pytam, choć nie chcę wyjść na niegrzecznego.

\- Ja i moje koleżanki byłyśmy światkiem tego, co ten przebrzydły Malfoy ci zrobił – tłumaczy z obrzydzeniem na twarzy, co jeszcze bardziej wprawia mnie w dezorientację. Patrzę na nią pytająco. - Nie pamiętasz niczego? Masz amnezję?

\- Nie, nie mam. Pamiętam wszystko, ale co Malfoy ma z tym wspólnego? - marszczę brwi.

\- On zaatakował cię! Widziałam, jak klęczał nad twoim ciałem a... a potem twoja blizna zaczęła krwawić. - Odruchowo dotykam i przecieram znak na swoim czole.

\- Nie, mylisz się. Malfoy nie miał z tym nic wspólnego – wyprowadzam ją z błędu. - Po prostu zasłabłem.

Czy to rozczarowanie na jej twarzy? Tak, jestem tego pewny. Jest rozczarowana.

\- Och, no dobrze. Miałam nadzieję, że... zresztą, nie ważne – wstaje. Posyłam w jej stronę pytające spojrzenie, próbując zachęcić ją, by kontynuowała. - Malfoy to drań. Liczyłam na to, że może trochę się zemszczę. Jego ojciec oraz banda innych śmierciożerców, brała udział w morderstwie moich kuzynów.

Odwraca się na pięcie i zmierza do wyjścia.

\- Hej, Ellen – dziewczyna zatrzymuje się i odwraca twarz w moją stronę. - Nie powinnaś szukać zemsty. To niczego nie naprawia.

\- Nie pomyśl sobie o mnie źle, Harry – mówi. - To nic osobistego, to po prostu zemsta.

\- Na Malfoyu, za winy jest ojca. To jest złe – mówię.

Dziewczyna uśmiecha się jeszcze słabo i po chwili otwiera drzwi. Na moment marszczy brwi a jej wyraz twarzy robi się nieco ostrzejszy. Po chwili znika, lecz nie zamyka za sobą drzwi. Nie mija kilka sekund, gdy przechodzi przez nie wspomniany ślizgon. Uśmiecha się kpiąco.

\- Wzruszające – mówi. Podchodzi bliżej i siada na miejscu, zajętym wcześniej przez dziewczynę. Wygląda bezczelnie. Już dawno nie widziałem tego wyrazu na jego twarzy. - Słyszałem, że próbowałem cie zabić.

\- I przyszedłeś mi to powiedzieć? - pytam, odruchowo poprawiając okulary na nosie. - Wiem, że tego nie zrobiłeś.

\- Och, a to ci niespodzianka. Wyobraź sobie, Potter, że ja też to wiem – przewraca oczami.

\- Nie wiem, po co przyszedłeś, ale...

\- Daj spokój. Nie przyszedłem cię gnębić, chociaż może... – udaje, że się zastanawia. - Przyszedłem porozmawiać.

\- Porozmawiać – powtarzam, nie dowierzając. - Własne życie cie znudziło?

\- Możesz tak powiedzieć. Twoje wydaje się bardziej interesujące – patrzy na bliznę. - Pochwal się, co tym razem zaburzyło panujący spokój w twoim bajecznym świecie.

Unoszę brew.

\- Wykorzystujesz ostatnie chwile wolności co, Malfoy? - Z jego twarzy na chwile znika maska, a na jej miejsce wchodzą prawdziwe emocje. Trwa to zaledwie parę sekund, lecz dostrzegam zmęczenie, smutek.

\- Tak, coś w tym stylu – mówi, gdy znów wraca do swojej bezczelnej miny. - Pojednanie z wrogami i inne takie bzdety.

Przyglądam mu się podejrzliwie.

\- Nie wierzę ci – mówię.

\- I dobrze dla ciebie. Zrozum, nadwrażliwy Wybrańcu, nie przyszedłem się przyjaźnić, chcę tylko porozmawiać.

Brew.

\- O czym?

\- O czymkolwiek, na tym polega rozmowa. Opowiedz, jak ci minął dzień, a ja udam, że mnie to obchodzi. Co, wy gryfoni rozmawiacie jedynie o obaleniu mrocznych mocy i walce ze złem? - pyta sarkastycznie.

\- W porządku, ale nie tu. - Wstaję z łóżka i zabieram swoją różdżkę ze stolika nocnego po czym chowam ją do jednej z kieszeni spodni. Malfoy patrzy na mnie pytająco.

\- Nie boisz się? Grzeszysz przesadną pewnością siebie, tak po prostu ukrywając swoją jedyną linię obrony.

\- Ty za to, jesteś zbyt pewny siebie jeśli myślisz, że mógłbym się ciebie bać wiedząc, że nie masz różdżki.

Blondyn przewraca oczami i po chwili wychodzimy. Przez chwilę idziemy w ciszy, świadomi o swoim towarzystwie. Nie odzywamy się, choć cisza nie jest niezręczna. Pasuje idealnie i dopasowuje się w przestrzeń między nami. Jest po prostu ciszą, która towarzyszy dwóm nieprzyjaciołom, którzy wyjątkowo postanowili ten jeden raz się ze sobą dogadać. I to jest dobre.

Rozmowa rozpoczyna się, gdy wychodzimy na zewnątrz, gdy idziemy w kierunku boiska do Quiddicha. Rozmowa pełna sarkastycznych uwag, często niemiłych dialogów, niewypowiedzianych obelg, ale również po prostu niezobowiązująca wymiana zdań. Jest spokojny letni dzień, taki jak inne. Nie ma spadających z nieba gwiazd ani pięknej melodii, granej przez świerszcze. Jest tylko codzienny szum drzew, które tańczą w Zakazanym Lesie w akompaniamencie powiewu letniego wiatru. I odgłos deptanej trawy, po której przechodzą. Temu wszystkiemu towarzyszy rozmowa, a czasem cisza. I to jest dobre.

* * *

I jak, podobało Wam się? Koniecznie napiszcie. :)


	7. Rozdział szósty

**A/N: **Witajcie! Przychodzę do Was z nowym rozdziałem, który napisany został przy piosenkach wspaniałego Linkin Park 3

**Veksel **Dziękuję! Świnko-mrówki hahaha, próbuje sobie wyobrazić to majestatyczne stworzenie ;))

* * *

_"Harry,_

_u mnie wszystko w porządku, choć strasznie za Wami tęsknie. Minął ledwo tydzień, lecz umierałam z ciekawości, by dowiedzieć się, co u Ciebie i Rona słychać._

_Australia bardzo mi się podoba, lecz wiem, że nie przyjechałam tu żeby zwiedzać. Gdy tylko znajdę swoich rodziców i przywrócę im pamięć, wrócę._

_Jak sobie radzisz, Harry? Wciąż mam wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawiłam Cię z tym wszystkim. Powinnam być tam przy Tobie, lecz mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz._

_Odpowiedź prześlij proszę przez moją sowę._

_Hermiona"_

Wzdycham cicho. Nie chcę teraz odpisywać na list, nie wiem, co mógłbym napisać. Czuję, że nie powinienem martwić jej swoimi problemami, lecz jej sowa spogląda na mnie jakby na coś czekając. Sowa jest piękna, nie mogą odwrócić od niej wzroku. Wciąż czuję dotkliwą tęsknotę za Hedwigą. Nie zostało po niej nic, nie mam nawet jej klatki. Potrzebuję nowej sowy, lecz nie potrafię zastąpić Hedwigi. Wiem, że to może lekko głupie. Sowa, to sowa. Służy to przesyłania listów. A jednak kupno nowej wydaje mi się takie... niewłaściwe. Odkładam list na łóżko i staram się ignorować niezadowolony dźwięk wydawany przez ptaka. Cieszę się, że wszystko wraca do normy. Zamek został już niemal w całości odbudowany, choć prace naprawcze wciąż trwają. Po zamku kręci się zdecydowanie mniej ludzi, a wszyscy, którzy nie są uczniem lub pracownikiem szkoły, opuścili zamek zeszłego dnia. Wielka Sala ponownie wróciła na swoje miejsce, gdy tylko została w pełni odbudowana. Wygląda, jakby wcale nie była zniszczona. Wszystko jest tak, jak było przed wojną.

\- Harry, będziesz to jadł?

Odwracam głowę w kierunku Ethana. Kiwam przecząco głową w milczeniu. Chłopak przypatruje mi się uważnie. Widzę, że chce zadać jakieś pytanie.

\- E, dobrze się czujesz? - pyta niepewnie. - To znaczy... czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak – odpowiadam. - Dlaczego miało by nie być?

\- Wczoraj straciłeś przytomność na środku pokoju wspólnego – przewraca oczami.

\- To nic takiego – mówię i szybko szukam tematu, do odwrócenia jego uwagi. - Hermiona napisała.

Podaję mu list. Czyta go w ciszy.

\- Hermiona? To ta twoja przyjaciółka, tak? - przytakuję. - Był jeszcze ten rudy chłopak. Ron, racja?

\- Tak, oni... - zaczynam, lecz przerywam, gdy widzę, że do Wielkiej Sali wchodzi Malfoy. Łapie moje spojrzenie i unosi kpiąco brew. - Hej, Ethan? Co myślisz o Malfoyu?

Chłopak również zerka na ślizgona, który zajmuje miejsce przy swoim stole.

\- Nie wiem, nie rozmawiałem z nim nigdy. Wydaje się być strasznie zarozumiały, więc to nawet dobrze, że go nie znam. Nienawidzę zarozumialców – wzdycha teatralnie. - Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Zwykła ciekawość – upijam łyk soku dyniowego. - Muszę iść. Spotkamy się później?

Nie czekam na jego odpowiedź, po prostu odchodzę od stołu i wychodzę z Wielkiej Sali. Kieruję się do już tak dobrze mi znanej łazienki na pierwszym piętrze. Z ulgą zauważam, że jest zupełnie pusta, nie ma w niej Marty. Nie mam ochoty wysłuchiwać jej marzeń o tym, jak dobrze byłoby nam zamieszkać razem w jej toalecie. Podchodzę do umywalki, która kiedyś posłużyła jako przejście do Komnaty Tajemnic. Końcówką palców gładzę powierzchnię węża, który się na niej znajduje. Z kranu obok kapie woda. Krople systematycznie uderzają o umywalkę. Nie mija kilkanaście kapnięć, gdy słyszę dźwięk cichego otwierania drzwi. Nie muszę się odwracać, by wiedzieć kto stoi za mną.

\- Przyszedłeś – mówię. - Długo ci to zajęło.

Podchodzi bliżej.

\- Nie chciałem wzbudzać podejrzeń – odpowiada, a ja odwracam się. Stoi przede mną luźno oparty o ścianę.

\- Więc... - patrzy na węża. - To przejście do Komnaty.

Przytakuję.

\- Zawsze chciałem ją zobaczyć. Słyszałem, że robi wrażenie – Malfoy podchodzi bliżej kranu i dotyka węża dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, które ja dotykałem kilka minut wcześniej. - Szkoda, że nigdy nie będę miał okazji.

\- Mógłbym cię kiedyś zabrać. No wiesz, to nie takie trudne, choć przyznaję, że wejście nie jest najwygodniejsze.

\- Bardzo gryfońsko z twojej strony Potter, lecz zauważ, że za dwa tygodnie wyjadę stąd i już nie wrócę.

No tak, jego proces. Patrzę na jego twarz, lecz nie wygląda na przybitego. Raczej na zrezygnowanego. Przypuszczam, że się poddał. Nie wierzy w to, że uda mu się wywiązać z Azkabanu. Ja również w to nie wierzę, a jednak nie mam zamiaru wypowiedzieć tego na głos. Wciąż nie wiem, co mam myśleć. Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nawet się nie lubimy, a jednak spotykamy się już drugi raz. Myślę, że to samotność sprawia, że spędzamy czas w swoim towarzystwie. Oboje jesteśmy samotni, pozostawieni samymi sobie. Nawet milczenie jest lepsze w towarzystwie.

\- Możemy stąd wyjść, proszę? - mówię, by odwrócić jego uwagę od tematu. - Marta może zaraz tu przyjść a ja bardzo nie chciałbym jej spotkać.

\- Marta jest w porządku, nie powinieneś jej obrażać. Trochę szacunku dla zmarłych, Potter. To, że jest martwa nie znaczy, że...

\- Tak – przerywam mu. - Ale to nie tobie proponuje zawarcie ślubu w tej łazience. I spłodzenie dzieci. Zwłaszcza to ostatnie mnie przeraża.

Przewraca oczami.

\- Nie sądzisz, że będzie to dziwne, jeśli ktoś zobaczy nas razem?

I faktycznie było by to dziwne, ujrzeć dwóch największych szkolnych wrogów, którzy chodzą sobie po hogwarckich korytarzach, jakby nigdy nic.

\- Od kiedy to martwisz się o opinię innych?

\- Nic o mnie nie wiesz, Potter.

Lecz mimo słów odwraca się i otwiera drzwi. Wychodzi pierwszy i rozgląda się dookoła. Sądzę, że przesadza. W szkole i tak jest bardzo mało osób. Możliwość, że trafimy na kogoś jest...

\- Potter! - jak na komendę odwracam głowę w kierunku, z którego słyszę wołanie. - Potter, tu jesteś.

McGonagall spogląda na mnie, po czym jej wzrok przesuwa się na Malfoya. Przez chwilę na jej twarzy maluje się zdziwienie i marszczy brwi. Z moich ust wydobywa się cichy jęk rozczarowania. Że też musieliśmy trafić akurat na McGonagall!

\- Panie Potter, zapraszam do mojego gabinetu – mówi. Próbuję ułożyć jakąś wymówkę, lecz nic sensownego nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Widzi moje wahanie. - Zapraszam.

\- Ale pani dyrektor, czy to ważne?

\- Zapewniam cię, że nie prosiłabym bez istotnego powodu. A teraz szybciej, nie mamy całego dnia.

Niechętnie posyłam przepraszające spojrzenie w kierunku blondyna, na co ten odpowiada mi chłodną obojętnością i odchodzi w przeciwnym kierunku. Podążam obok nauczycielki w ciszy zastanawiając się, z jakiego powodu chce ze mną rozmawiać. Wypowiada hasło jakiś znanych magicznych słodyczy, co trochę mnie dziwi. Wydawało by się, że w wymyślaniu tego typu haseł, specjalistą był Dumbledore. Jak widać, zostawił po sobie tą tradycję. Wchodzimy do gabinetu, a McGonagall wskazuje mi krzesło na przeciwko biurka, za którym siada. W wyglądzie pomieszczenia prawie nic się nie zmieniło. Brakuje jedynie Fawkesa, feniksa, który należał do byłego dyrektora, oraz kilku drobnych szczegółów, takich jak na przykład kolorowe ołówki lub słodycze na biurku.

Widzę, jak magiczny dzbanek unosi się w powietrzu i nalewa herbaty do dwóch porcelanowych filiżanek. Nie przepadam, za herbatami, lecz mimo tego upijam łyk gorącego napoju, by zwilżyć suche gardło. Spoglądam na twarz dyrektorki, lecz nie jestem w stanie odgadnąć jej intencji.

\- Harry – zaczyna miłym głosem. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o swoich stanie zdrowia?

\- Słucham? Aa, mówi pani o tym wypadku, w pokoju wspólnym? - widzę jej przytaknięcie. - To nic takiego, naprawdę. - Zapewniam ją, lecz wciąż nie wygląda na przekonaną.

\- Jesteś pewny, że to nic poważnego? - kiwam potwierdzająco głową. - Mimo tego, może powinniśmy wykonać jakieś badania. Wyłącznie te najważniejsze. - Dodaje, doskonale wiedząc, o mojej niechęci wobec szpitali.

\- Nie, to nie będzie potrzebne. Czuję się dobrze – kłamię.

\- Dumbledore traktował cię jak wnuczka, Harry. Jestem pewna, że doskonale o tym wiesz. A ja jestem pewna, że nie chciałby, żebyśmy zignorowali ten problem. Poczęstuj się ciasteczkiem.

\- Pani profesor, czy to wszystko? - pytam.

McGonagall milczy przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Ja również nic nie mówię, w spokoju czekając, aż zacznie mówić.

\- Panie Potter, jest pan pewny, że towarzystwo Dracona Malfoya jest dla pana... korzystne?

Nie, nie wiem - chcę odpowiedzieć, lecz jedynie wzruszam ramionami.

\- W takim razie, to już będzie na tyle. Może pan wrócić do swoich zajęć.

Z ulgą wychodzę z jej biura. Nogi prowadzą mnie w stronę pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Może nawet liczę na to, że spotkam tam Malfoya. Dziwnie się z tym czuję, lecz tak właśnie jest. Muszę również odpisać na list Hermiony. Moje myśli krążą wokół tego tematu, lecz wciąż nie wiem, co mogę jej napisać. Po drodze zatrzymuje mnie głos z oddali, echo czyjejś rozmowy dociera do moich uszu. Idę prędko w kierunku, z którego słyszę głosy. Staram się iść najciszej, jak tylko potrafię, co udaje mi się. Wiele lat zakradania się nauczyło mnie, jak stawiać kroki tak, by wydać jak najmniej hałasu. Żałuję, że nie mam przy sobie swojej peleryny niewidki, będę musiał obyć się bez niej. Znajduję się niedaleko Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Wychodzę z zakrętu i widzę dwie osoby. Pierwszą jest Madame Pomfrey, natomiast drugą uzdrowiciel, którego wraz z Ethanem widziałem kilka dni temu w Św. Mungu. By usłyszeć jeszcze więcej, podchodzę jeszcze bliżej. Idę powoli a moje plecy ocierają się o ścianę. Ryzykuję, wiem to. Wystarczyło by, aby jedna z postaci odwróciła się, a zostałbym złapany. Docieram do posągu nieznanej mi postaci. Z ulgą chowam się za nim, wdzięczny temu, kto go tu postawił.

\- Za dzień lub dwa, moja droga - mówi uzdrowiciel. - Może trzy, jeśli będą problemy.

Wychylam lekko głowę zza posągu. Stoją przed wejściem do Szpitala. Mężczyzna stoi luźno, a w rękach trzyma plik dokumentów, na które patrzy, od czasu do czasu przewracając kartki. Kobieta stoi sztywno z zatroskaną miną.

\- Och, dobrze. Poinformuję dyrektor McGonagall o tym, gdy tylko ją spotkam. Ma pan jakieś szczególne uwagi?

Wychylam się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Tak. Pacjent będzie potrzebował spokoju, więc wszelkie odwiedziny, z wyjątkiem tych niezbędnych, będą zakazane.

\- Jestem pewna, że on nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Dobrze. Oprócz tego, będzie musiał dostawać codzienną porcję eliksirów, które prześlę pani jeszcze dziś. Oto lista - podaje jej jedną z kartek. Kobieta rzuca wzrokiem na listę.

\- To bardzo rzadkie eliksiry - mówi. - Nie rozpoznaję połowy z nich.

\- Proszę się nie martwić. Wiele z nich to znane eliksiry, tylko po prostu w ulepszonej wersji. Autor właśnie takiego eliksiru ma pełne prawo zmienić jego nazwę.

\- Rozumiem, dobrze.

\- Proszę pilnować, by pacjent spożywał je wszystkie w odpowiedniej kolejności.

Chcę wychylić się jeszcze dalej, lecz nagle, zza swoich pleców słyszę miauknięcie. Od razu rozpoznaję, do którego nieznośnego kota należy. Pielęgniarka i uzdrowiciel również to słyszą i nagle oboje odwracają się w moją stronę, a mi w ostatnim momencie udaje się schować za posągiem, choć jestem pewny, że skrawek mojej szaty rzucił im się w oczy. Przez chwilę jest cisza. Pani Norris patrzy na mnie i podchodzi nieco bliżej a ja czuję krople potu na swoim czole.

\- To tylko kot - mówi uzdrowiciel.

\- Zdziwił by się pan. Proszę, zapraszam do środka - odpowiada pielęgniarka.

\- Och proszę, Poppy, tyle razy mówiłem ci, żebyś zwracała się do mnie po imieniu - po chwili słyszę głos zamykanych drzwi od Szpitala.

Odwracam się w kierunku kota, który również patrzy na mnie. Po chwili po prostu wymija mnie i odchodzi, jakby szczęśliwy, że miał okazję zepsuć komuś humor.

Wiedząc, że nic tu po mnie, odwracam się i odchodzę.

* * *

Pamiętajcie o zostawieniu po sobie komentarza! ;))


	8. Rozdział siódmy

A/N: Witajcie, jak zwykle w sobotę! Dla wszystkich zainteresowanych klątwą - dziś o niej zdecydowanie więcej! Początek jest napisany tak "po mojemu" i strasznie pasuje mi do całej tej sytuacji i dzięki niemu udało mi się opisać tą klątwę, lecz wszystko zostanie dokładnie wyjaśnione na końcu rozdziału.

**Veksel - **Dziękuję, Twoje komentarze zawsze poprawiają mi humor :). Stosunek pomiędzy McGonagall a Draco dość jasno opisałam w pierwszej wersji rozdziału drugiego, lecz był on tak beznadziejny, że postanowiłam go zmienić i przy tym usunąć ten kawałek, który opisywał ich kontakty.

* * *

Czym jest ten potwór płonący pod moją skórą? Wije się i plącze, niczym wąż. Czuję jego gniew... a może to mój gniew? Emocje łączą się w powolnym tańcu tak, że nie mogę ich rozszyfrować. Mieszają się ze sobą. Nie widzę dokąd zmierzam, oczy zakryte bezradnością. Nie widzę niczego, jedynie czuję go, gdy tłamsi moją duszę. On ściska ją i dusi, próbuje ją zwalczyć. Moją duszę!

Czymże jest ten diabeł, który śmieje mi się w twarz? Chichocze gardłowo, kpi ze mnie. Nie widzę jego lica, nie widzę jego sylwetki. Jedynie oczy, czerwone i wściekłe. Dlaczego dostrzegam je dopiero teraz? Czają się gdzieś, zawsze w tle, lecz zawsze obecne. Spoglądają na mnie, nie odrywają wzroku. A może zawsze tam były? Może zawsze potwór był ze mnie? W uśpieniu, niereaktywowany.

Śpiący potwór pod moją skórą.

Mam moc, której on nie zna. Mam siłę, której on nigdy nie pozna. Mam miłość, która nigdy nie była mu znana.

Potrafię to zwalczyć. Jestem zdolny do wszystkiego, aby ochronić tych, których kocham. Nie mam limitu.

Dlaczego to zawsze dzieje się w nocy? Noc jest sojusznikiem zła. Demony budzą się, gdy słońce chowa się za kurtyną. Czerwone oczy patrzą na mnie, gdy śpię, pogrążony w błogiej niewiedzy. Czasem lepiej nie wiedzieć, wiedza jest dla odważnych. Gdy już dowiemy się prawdy, będziemy musieli stawić jej czoła.

Lecz to absurd! Demony są jedynie w naszej wyobraźni! To my sami je stwarzamy, sami dajemy im prawo bytu, lecz dlaczego te czerwone oczy patrzą na mnie tak uważnie? Czego chcą?

Nie znam odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, nie wiem niczego i to sprawia, że czuję się jak głupiec. Głupiec, który wpuścił potwora do swojej duszy, pozwolił ją stłamsić. Jedno ciało to zbyt mało miejsca, na dwie dusze. Muszę uciec. Nie, nie mogę uciec. Muszę walczyć! Jak lew, dzielnie walczyć o swoją własność. Rozszarpać bezwzględnie na kawałki wrogów, pokonać ich w ostatecznej walce.

Wygrać walkę i bitwę.

Lecz co to? Czuję gniew płynący przez moje żyły, docierający do serca, rozlewający się po całym ciele. Gniew przejmuje panowanie nad całym mną. Chcę zabić. Zabić, zabić, zabić. Wyrwać serce doszczętnie z kruchych ciał. Chcę to zrobić, teraz! Gniew jest ciepły, na pozór wydaje się przyjemny. Rozgrzewa moje ciało do nieprzytomności. Jak coś tak okrutnego, może być tak miłe w dotyku?

Czy przegrałem?

\- Potter! Potter! - krzyczy ktoś, lecz furia jest we mnie. - Harry.

Dźwięk słów, każda litera wypowiedziana miękko. Zamykam oczy, mrugam. Moje ręce trzęsą się, nie potrafię ich opanować. Draco zabiera mi różdżkę, czuję, jak wyciąga mi ją z rąk. Pozwalam mu na to.

\- Co... co się stało? - pytam, czując się nagle zmęczony.

\- Miałeś jakiś... jakiś atak – mówi, swoimi słowami sprowadzając mnie na ziemię. - Co się z tobą dzieje?

\- Sam nie wiem – odpowiadam szczerze. - Co dokładnie się wydarzyło?

\- Rozmawialiśmy, gdy nagle coś cię rozgniewało i rzuciłeś się na mnie. Potem zacząłeś syczeć, chyba mówiłeś wężomową.

\- Ja... zaatakowałem cię?

Malfoy przytakuje, podaje mi moją różdżkę, którą bez wahania zabieram. Gładzę ją jednym palcem. Gładka powierzchnia tak znajomej rzeczy pomaga mi się uspokoić.

Dostrzegam, że znajdujemy się moim dormitorium. Na łóżku leży torba, do połowy zapakowana. Przypominam sobie, co się stało. Przyszedłem tu, by spakować wszystkie swoje rzeczy i przenieść się do Wieży Gryffindoru, zgodnie z poleceniem dyrektor. Malfoy przyszedł i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, lecz nie pamiętam o czym. Potem wszystko zaczęło się rozmywać. Czułem, jakbym zasypiał.

\- Chyba powinieneś trzymać się ode mnie z daleka – mówię, i zaczynam pakować resztę rzeczy. Szybko wpycham je do torby, wręcz szaleńczo.

\- Cóż, i tak nie mam nic do roboty. Mogę ci pomóc – mówi, a jego słowa zaskakują mnie.

\- Pomóc? Niby w czym?

\- Dowiedzieć się co ci jest, głupku. Sam sobie nie poradzisz, to mogę ci zagwarantować.

Patrzę na niego w szoku.

\- Oszalałeś? Nie widzisz co się ze mną dzieje? Jestem niebezpieczny, opętany – zasuwam suwak torby.

\- Lubię wyzwania – odpowiada, uśmiechając się pewnie.

\- Nie chcę twojej pomocy – kłamię. Zabieram torbę i ostatni raz rzucam okiem na dormitorium, po czym oboje wychodzimy.

\- W porządku, Potter. Radź sobie sam.

Wymija mnie i przyśpiesza. Patrzę, jak otwiera drzwi, które prowadzą na korytarz. Stoję przez chwilę, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Nie chcę jego pomocy. Nie chcę też zepsuć tej słabej, cienkiej nici porozumienia, która utworzyła się pomiędzy nami. Jeśli przyjmę jego pomoc, mogę narazić go na niebezpieczeństwo.

Nie myśląc o tym więcej, otwieram prędko drzwi.

\- Malfoy, czek... - mówię, lecz przerywam, gdy dostrzegam, że stoi przede mną z kpiącym uśmiechem na twarzy i z rękami założonymi na bokach.

\- Więc? - pyta unosząc brew.

\- Co?

\- I oto poraziła mnie elokwencja twoich słów – przewraca oczami. - Czekam, aż zaczniesz prosić.

\- Niby o co, Malfoy?

\- A o to, żebym ci pomógł. No już, gryfonie, pokaż jak prosisz – uśmiech na jego twarzy powiększa się.

\- Nie mam zamiaru!

\- Dobrze, więc ci nie pomogę.

\- Wcale nie chcę twojej pomocy.

Odwraca się i odchodzi.

\- Nie, czekaj! - sam nie wierzę, że to robię. - Dobra, okey? Proszę.

\- Ładniej – mówi wciąż odwrócony plecami do mnie. - Poproś ładniej, albo ci nie pomogę.

Czuję irytację. Nie gniew, lecz irytację.

\- No dalej – odwraca się. - Wiem, że potrafisz.

\- Spadaj na drzewo!

Zaczyna się śmiać.

\- Dupek – mówię.

\- Idiota – odpowiada. - A teraz chodź! Uznajmy, że twoje prośby zostały zaakceptowane.

Kładzie rękę na moim łokciu i lekko popycha mnie do przodu.

\- Gdzie? - pytam.

\- Wypchać panią Norris oczywiście.

A mnie ten pomysł bardzo się spodobał.

* * *

Czytanie książek wcale nie jest fajne i nigdy nie zrozumiem co takiego widzi w tym Hermiona. Tak wiele liter i słów, do których potrzeba było tyle koncentracji by zrozumieć ich znaczenie i złożyć je w głowie w zdania. Dlatego uważam, że latanie było łatwiejsze. Jedynego skupienia, jakiego się potrzebuje to tego, gdy trzeba uważać, by nie oberwać tłuczkiem czy jakąkolwiek inną kulą.

Łatwiej mi oczywiście przebrnąć przez te wszystkie księgi gdy wiem, że mam kogoś do pomocy oraz co ważniejsze, kogoś do towarzystwa.

Po całym tygodniu przeglądania tych wszystkich ksiąg nie pamiętam własnego imienia, lecz wiem, jak wyhodować roślinę, która zmienia kolor wraz z zmianą temperatury, a oprócz tego zje wszystko co napotka. Użyteczne.

Tydzień minął tak szybko, że z łatwością udało mi się zapomnieć o procesie Malfoya, który zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Pozostało zaledwie kilka dni. Unikaliśmy tego tematu w rozmowie z łatwością, lecz wciąż widzę, że on pamięta i doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co stanie się niebawem.

\- Mam! - słyszę nagle i prędko odwracam głowę. Malfoy podaje mi jakąś ciężką, zakurzoną księgę, do której nigdy nie zajrzałbym z własnej woli. Niechętnie zabieram ją i szukam w tekście jakichkolwiek informacji. W końcu dostrzegam jakąś skomplikowaną nazwę i czytam jej opis. Wszystko by się zgadzało. Pamiętam słabo, że promień, który wydobył się z różdżki Voldemorta, gdy rzucał zaklęcie, był bardzo cienki oraz jasny, niemal biały. Wszystko idealnie zgadza się z opisem.

Kieruję wzrok trochę wyżej, gdzie dostrzegam tekst, którego wcale nie chcę tam ujrzeć. Przewracam jedną stronę do tyłu, gdzie czarną czcionką napisane jest "Horkruks". Prędko zamykam książkę, lecz jeden palec wciąż trzymam w miejscu, gdzie skończyłem czytać. Na okładce napisana jest nazwa księgi.

"Tajemnice najczarniejszej magii" – widzę a z moich ust wydobywa się ciche sapnięcie. Rozglądam się dookoła upewniając się, że nikogo oprócz nas w bibliotece nie ma.

\- To... skąd to wziąłeś? - szepczę, lecz mój głos nie brzmi naturalnie. Przepełniony jest przerażeniem. - Masz pojęcie co to jest?

Malfoy wzrusza ramionami.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem – odpowiada.

\- A... ale przecież Dumbledore już dawno temu usunął je z biblioteki – mówię, obracając książkę w rękach, przyglądając się jej dokładniej.

\- I co, myślisz, że tylko jedna taka powstała na całym świecie? - prycha. - Sprowadziłem ją z domu, a raczej z jednej z skrytek mojego ojca, za pomocą skrzata. Tą oraz kilka innych ksiąg.

Z trzęsącymi dłońmi otwieram książkę na stronię, na której napisany był sposób na stworzenie Horkruksa*. Wracam do strony, którą wskazał mi Malfoy a tam, mniejszą czcionką napisane jest: "Związanie odłamka duszy, z duszą ludzkiego Horkruksa"

Waham się chwilę, lecz czytam dalej.

_"Jesteś zapewnię świadom, że Horkruks może zostać stworzony nie tylko w przedmiocie, ale również w zwierzęciu bądź istocie ludzkiej. Przebieg tworzenia jest dokładnie taki sam, jak podczas umieszczania duszy w przedmiocie nieożywionym._

_Życie ludzkie jest jednak kruche i nietrwałe. Każdy człowiek posiada własną wolę i nie zawsze będzie chciał być wierny osobie, która posłużyła się jego ciałem by stworzyć z niej Horkruks._

_By zapobiec wszelkim sporom, które mogą zostać wytworzone przez Twój ludzki pojemnik, możesz posłużyć się prostemu zaklęciu, które pozwoli dokładnie powiązać Twój odłamek duszy wraz z duszą Horkruksa._

_Zaklęcie nie zadziała na przedmiotach nieożywionych oraz zwierzętach._

_Zastosowanie: Zaklęcie połączy kawałek duszy, który został umieszczony w ciele osoby wraz z jego własną duszą. Dusza ludzka zostanie całkowicie stłamszona przez Horkruks. W zapisanych przypadkach, objawy użycia uroku są różne. Wszystko zależy od intencji osoby, rzucającej zaklęcie. " _**

Nie czytam dalej.

\- To... zgadza się? - słyszę niepewny głos Draco. Przytakuję jedynie.

\- To wszystko napisane jest tak... jakby ludzki Horkruks był jedynie przedmiotem, nic nie znaczącym pojemnikiem. Jakby w chwili, gdy człowiek staje się Horkruksem, jego cała ludzkość i istnienie przestaje być ważne. Jakby jedyne co było w nim istotnego, to ten odłamek duszy, który należy do...

\- Potter – przerywa mi, a jego głos brzmi gładko. - To wszystko zapisane jest dla ludzi takich jak Wiesz-Kto.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Wiesz co to wszystko znaczy? Bo ja rozumiem z tego, że ostatecznie stanę się kolejnym Voldemortem, a jego cholerna dusza zawładnie moją.

\- Uspokój się. Na każdy eliksir jest jakieś antidotum, podobnie jest z zaklęciami.

Zaglądam z powrotem do tekstu, szukając jakichkolwiek informacji o czymś, co mogło by pomóc.

Znajduję fragment, w którym jest napisane, że jedynym zapisanym przypadkiem, kiedy ktoś próbował odwrócić działanie tego zaklęcia jest mężczyzna, wciąż żyjący gdzieś w Anglii. Udało mu się znaleźć coś, co mu w tym pomogło, lecz nigdy tego nie opublikował.

Podaję Malfoyowi książkę a on w ciszy czyta fragment, o odwróceniu zaklęcia.

\- Wiesz, co musisz zrobić – mówi w końcu. - Będziesz musiał znaleźć tego mężczyznę i wydobyć z niego informacje. Nie ma innego wyjścia.

\- Ale...

\- Nie ma żadnego 'ale' – przerywa mi. - Musisz to zrobić, rozumiesz? Nie tylko dla siebie, ale dla wszystkich. Wiesz co się stanie, gdy powstanie nowy Voldemort?

Przytakuję, przyznając mu rację.

\- Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by ci pomóc... dopóki mogę ci pomóc - mówi.

\- Dziękuję... Draco.

* * *

* - Nie pamiętam już, czy w książce była dokładnie opisana księga "Tajemnice najczarniejszej magii". Nie wiem też, jaką czcionką w niej pisano i czy w ogóle była napisana po angielsku. Nie pamiętam a jestem tak leniwa, że tego nie sprawdzę. Oblukałam internet, ale tam nie jest napisane nic konkretnego.

** - Okej, jestem beznadziejna w pisaniu zmyślonych książek XD.

Komentarze będą mile widziane :))


	9. Rozdział ósmy

Padało od wielu dni.

Gdziekolwiek się nie ruszę, dźwięk kropel uderzających o szybę towarzyszy mi na każdym kroku. Zawsze cicho spadają na dach, na ziemię. Uderzają o okna i grube ściany Hogwartu. Mokre i ciężkie krople deszczu.

Lubię deszcz, zwłaszcza w lato, lecz teraz jest udręką. Te wszystkie uderzenia kropel są jak tykanie wskazówek zegara. Cholernego zegara, który odlicza czas. Czas, jaki pozostał do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, lecz co ważniejsze – czas, jaki pozostał do procesu Malfoya.

To już dziś.

Sam zastanawiam się, dlaczego w ogóle mnie to obchodzi. To w końcu Malfoy, mój odwieczny wróg. Jego wrogość do mojej wrogości, jego złość do mojej złości. Lata nienawiści dosięgły swojego kresu, gdy nieprzyjaciel stał się sprzymierzeńcem.

I tak właśnie jestem – sam, patrzący na stos ksiąg, do których wcale nie chcę zaglądać. Nie chcę ich czytać, są czarno-magiczne. Nie chcę nawet na nie patrzeć, nie chcę ich dotykać. Lecz wiem, że ich dotknę, wiem, że na nie spojrzę. Jestem pewny, że przeczytam. Zrobię to, choć nie muszę, bo to właśnie mu obiecałem.

Dlaczego ta jedna, głupia obietnica jest dla mnie taka ważna? On nawet się tego nie dowie, nawet nie będzie wiedział. Będzie siedział za gorzkimi ścianami Azkabanu, gdzie nie będzie miał najmniejszego dostępu do gazet, do niczego. Nie będzie wiedział co się dzieje.

Przyłapuję się na tym, że zataczam już piąte koło w dormitorium, zupełnie bez celu. Co więcej, czuję ścisk w żołądku, nerwowy. Martwię się i to doprowadza mnie do szału! Szóste koło i moje ręce zaczynają się pocić. Czuję przeraźliwą bezsilność a krople wciąż dudnią o okna, odliczając czas. Tak mało czasu!

W końcu koniec, nie zatoczę siódmego koła. Czas coś zrobić, czymś zająć myśli. Tak! Książki! Siadam na łóżku i staram się dobrać wygodną pozycję, po czym chwytam za pierwszą księgę leżącą na brzegu i otwieram ją. Pierwsze zdanie, czytam je drugi raz a jego sens i tak nie dociera do mnie ani trochę. I do tego to potwornie niewygodne łóżko z twardymi belkami. Zmieniam pozycję, lecz nie jest lepiej. Szlag!

Od niechcenia przewracam kilka stron do przodu. Czytam kilka minut zanim dociera do mnie, że nie jestem w stanie skupić się na treści książki. To nie pora na przesiąknięte czarną magią księgi.

Wyślę list.

"Kochana Hermiono" – piszę, lecz po chwili kreślę świeżo napisane słowa.

"Droga Hermiono, u mnie wszystko w porządku" – i znowu skreślam.

Skup się, mówię do siebie w myślach.

"Hermiono, u mnie wszystko okej."

Nie, to na nic! Zgniatam pergamin w kulkę i rzucam w kąt. Zrezygnowany kładę się na łóżko i wlepiam wzrok w płachty baldachimu. Błądzę wzrokiem po zagięciach materiału i wzdycham cicho, wsłuchując się w przyjemne dudnienie deszczu aż w końcu – zasypiam.

Budzę się kilka godzin później. Wstaję naglę a szybkie Tempus informuje mnie o godzinie. Oszołomiony wstaję naglę, gdy uświadamiam sobie, że została niecała godzina. Muszę coś zrobić! Nie mogę tak po prostu siedzieć tu bezradnie, gdy Malfoya skarzą na Azkaban, lub gorzej – na pocałunek dementora!

Nie, na to nie mogę pozwolić.

Ubieram się szybko w nieco bardziej odpowiednie szaty i wbiegam do łazienki by ogarnąć nieco swoje włosy oraz umyć zęby. Wykonanie wszystkich tych czynności zajmuje mi chwilę i już niedługo potem jestem gotowy do wyjścia.

Transport. Jak mam się tam dostać?

Przez kominek oczywiście było by najlepiej, lecz który komin w Hogwarcie będzie miał dostęp do Ministerstwa Magii? Gabinet dyrektorski, tak!

Wybiegam czym prędzej, nie chcąc tracić ani chwili. Biegnę najszybciej jak potrafię. Pół godziny! Przyśpieszam, prawie potrącając po drodze jakiegoś ucznia, z trudem udaje mi się go wyminąć. W końcu docieram na miejsce, ciężko sapiąc. Hasło, jakie może być hasło?

\- Żelowe misie, czekoladowe żaby, laseczki cukrowe, cytrynowe dropsy – wyrzucam z siebie nazwy słodyczy, które przychodzą mi do głowy. - Ee, serowe lizaki.

Czy jest w ogóle taki rodzaj słodyczy?

Po chwili słyszę kroki.

\- Panie Potter, można wiedzieć z jakiego powodu próbuje się pan dostać do mojego gabinetu?

McGonagall stoi obok z zmarszczonymi brwiami, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Ee, ja... - waham się. - Pani profesor, muszę się dostać do Ministerstwa Magii. - Gestem dłoni pozwala mi kontynuować. W końcu decyduję się powiedzieć jej prawdę. - Chciałbym zeznawać na przesłuchaniu Malfoya.

Patrzy na mnie chwilę, lecz jej mina nie wyraża zdziwienia. Odruchowo poprawiam okulary, czekając na jej odpowiedź.

\- Dyniowy mus, zapraszam – i wpuszcza mnie do środka. Po chwili jesteśmy w jej gabinecie, dłonią wskazuje mi kominek. - Pan przodem, panie Potter.

\- Słucham?

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że puszczę cię samego – mówi.

Podchodzę do kominka i nabieram w garść proszek Fiuu.

\- Ministerstwo Magii! - krzyczę i po chwili wyskakuję z kominka już w zupełnie innym miejscu. Nie jestem pewny w jakim pomieszczeniu się znajduję, lecz nie mija kilka sekund, gdy McGonagall pojawia się przede mną.

\- Zaczekaj tu, Potter – mówi i podchodzi do biurka, za którym siedzi nieznana mi kobieta. Rozmawiają chwilę, aż profesor wskazuje na mnie a szczupła kobieta wychyla się nieco i spogląda na mnie spod swoich kwadratowych okularów.

\- Podejdź – mówi, a ja bez słowa wykonuję jej polecenie. Kobieta grzebie chwilę w stosie uporządkowanych dokumentów, znajdujących się na regałach za nią, zanim w końcu znajduje ten, którego szuka i podaje mi go. - Proszę się podpisać – mówi. Spoglądam na dyrektorkę pytającym wzrokiem, na co ta odpowiada mi skinieniem głowy.

Podpisuję w dwóch miejscach i po chwili wychodzimy. Podążam za McGonagall w ciszy, gdy mijamy korytarze i drzwi. Docieramy do windy, która zawozi nas do odpowiedniego piętra. Czuję stres rosnący z każdym krokiem.

Nie wiem, co powiem na procesie, gdy stanę tam jako świadek. Nie przygotowałem żadnej mowy. Zupełnie nic! A jednak wiem, że nie zrezygnuję. Idę dalej przed siebie udając, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, lecz wystarczy jedno spojrzenie McGonagall by wiedziała, jak bardzo niepewny jestem. Patrzy na mnie współczująco, gdy zatrzymujemy się przed drzwiami do sali.

\- Musimy zaczekać tu, aż pojawi się ktoś, kto ogłosi cię jako świadka – mówi, kiwam jedynie głową w zrozumieniu. - Harry, wierzę, że sobie poradzisz.

\- Dziękuję.

Kobieta chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć, lecz po chwili zza korytarza wyłania się wysoka sylwetka. Mężczyzna podchodzi do nas bliżej i po szybkim przywitaniu się, wchodzi na salę sam. Po chwili drzwi otwierają się i ten sam mężczyzna wychyla się i patrzy na mnie.

\- Zapraszam – mówi i pozwala mi przejść. Sala jest nieco większa od tej, na której sam siedziałem jako przesłuchiwany zaledwie kilka lat temu. Jest wysoka i okrągła a wokół niej ustawiona są rzędy ław. Na samym środku znajduje się jedno krzesło, na którym siedzi Malfoy. Draco patrzy na mnie zszokowanym wzrokiem i wcale mu się nie dziwię. Wciąż nie patrzę na niego, skupiam swój wzrok na kobiecie, która siedzi nieco wyżej od wszystkich, na przeciwko chłopaka za ladą. Na jej twarzy też maluje się zdziwienie, podobnie jak na twarzach pozostałych zgromadzonych osobach. Widzę, że kilka osób z ostatnich rzędów nawet wstało, by upewnić się, że to faktycznie Harry Potter przybył na proces Dracona Malfoya.

Mężczyzna wskazuje mi miejsce, na którym pośpiesznie siadam. Ponownie skupiam swój wzrok na kobiecie, która również patrzy na mnie. Z ulgą stwierdzam, że jej wzrok nie jest ostry, lecz zdziwiony i zaciekawiony. Po chwili z powrotem patrzy na Malfoya.

\- Myślę, że możemy kontynuować. Wyznał już pan pod wpływem Veritaserum, że idąc w ślady ojca przyjął pan Mroczny Znak przed rozpoczęciem swojego szóstego roku szkolnego – mówi, a samopiszące pióro obok niej notuje każde jej słowo. - Jak mniemam było to całkowicie dobrowolne? Chciał pan go przyjąć.

\- Tak, był taki krótki czas, gdy faktycznie chciałem – odpowiada szczerze.

\- I kiedy to się zmieniło?

\- Nie jestem pewny, wydaje mi się, że już kilka miesięcy później, dwa lub trzy.

\- Co było tego powodem?

\- Nigdy tak na prawdę nie chciałem zostać śmierciożercą, nie chciałem zabijać. To sposób w jaki zostałem wychowany poprzewracał priorytety w mojej głowie. Niestety zrozumiałem to zbyt późno, by dało się to jakoś odkręcić.

\- Czy w trakcie swojej aktywności śmierciożerczej dopuszczał się pan do używania zaklęć niewybaczalnych, zabijania ludzi, torturowania ich w inny sposób?

\- Nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem i nie torturowałem. Jednokrotnie użyłem Imperiusa.

\- Dobrze. Proszę opowiedzieć o swoich stosunkach z ojcem. Czy to Lucjusz Malfoy był powodem, przez który przyjął pan Mroczny Znak?

\- Głównie. Ojciec zabierał mnie na spotkania a ja się nie sprzeciwiałem, ale nigdy nie byliśmy blisko.

\- W porządku, wystarczy. Zapraszam do ławy świadków, panie Potter.

Słysząc to, instynktownie wstaje i kieruję się w wyznaczone miejsce. Czuje nagły przypływ stresu i paniki zmieszany z strachem, lecz bez względu na wszystko staram się to ukryć. Przybieram neutralny wyraz twarzy, zakładam maskę.

\- Ponieważ pański udział w procesie jest całkowicie dobrowolny, – zaczyna – moim obowiązkiem jest poinformować, iż nie ma pan obowiązku zeznawać pod serum prawdy. Jednakże, nie przeczę, to oczywiście znacznie polepszyło by sytuację. Rozumie pan?

\- Tak – odpowiadam, starając się by głos nie zdradził mojego strachu.

\- Więc jaka jest pańska decyzja?

Myślę chwilę. Veritaserum nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych eliksirów i nie będzie to dla mnie przyjemność, jeśli się na niego zdecyduję. Świadomość, że jakaś rzecz, jakiś płyn wyrywa ze mnie całą prawdę brutalnie, bezwzględnie, bez jakichkolwiek sposobów na obronę, nie należy do najbardziej pokrzepiających. Jednakże wiem, że w tym przypadku będzie to konieczne. Nikt mi nie uwierzy bez tego.

\- Zgadzam się na eliksir – mówię. Dwójka mężczyzn podchodzi do mnie i każą położyć obie dłonie na blat lady. Wykonuję ich polecenia, po chwili jeden z nich wlewa mi do ust Veritaserum. Trzy krople.

\- W porządku, chyba możemy zacząć. - Kobieta obok podaje jej plik dokumentów, na które jedynie rzuca okiem. - Imię i nazwisko?

\- Harry James Potter – odpowiadam nagle, słowa wydobywają się z moich ust a ja nie jestem w stanie tego kontrolować.

\- Proszę przedstawić swoją stronę.

\- Jestem tu, by pomóc w uniewinnieniu Malfoya.

Słychać szepty i odgłosy zaskoczenia.

\- Proszę o ciszę. Panie Potter, dlaczego sądzi pan, że oskarżony jest niewinny?

\- Nie sądzę, że jest niewinny. Malfoy popełnił kilka błędów, lecz nie zasłużył na wyrok w Azkabanie. Nie zabił nikogo, myślę, że to najważniejsze. Nie można uczestniczyć w wojnie i nie pobrudzić sobie rąk.

\- Proszę kontynuować.

\- Wydaję mi się, że Azkaban to miejsce dla ludzi złych, takich, którzy nie żałują swoich czynów. Malfoy nie należy do takich osób, co więcej, uratował mi życie i gdyby nie on, nie stałbym tu teraz, cały i żywy.

Znowu szepty i szmery, które słyszę z każdej strony.

\- Co ma pan na myśli?

\- W czasie wojny zostałem złapany przez popleczników Voldemorta i zaprowadzony do Malfoy Manor – mówię. - Mojej przyjaciółce, Hermionie Granger udało się co prawda nieco zdeformować mój wygląd, by zmylić śmierciożerców. Nie byli pewni, czy aby na pewno jestem Harrym Potterem a bali się wzywać swojego pana bo wiedzieli, że w razie pomyłki narażą się na jego gniew i zostaną ukarani. Malfoy był tym, który miał mnie rozpoznać i wydać. Nie zrobił tego, choć jestem pewny, że rozpoznał mnie od razu. Nie wydał mnie i dzięki temu, uzyskałem więcej czasu na wymyślenie planu.

Samopiszące pióro prędko notowało każde słowo a wszyscy obecni przysłuchiwali mi się z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedziała, siląc się na neutralny wyraz twarzy. - Czy ma pan jeszcze coś do dodania?

\- Nie, ale uważam, że Draco nie powinien zostać ukarany tak jak inni śmierciożercy.

Odpowiada mi jedynie skinieniem głowy.

\- Panie Malfoy?

\- Nie, nie mam już nic do powiedzenia – odpowiada.

\- W takim razie myślę, że możemy przejść do głosowania. Kto jest za tym, by oskarżony za aktywność śmierciożerczą Dracon Lucjusz Malfoy został uznany za winnego wszystkich swoich czynów i skazany na karę więzienną w Azkabanie? - Po jej słowach kilka osób unosi rękę w górę. - Kto jest przeciw?

Szepty i głosy, szmery i hałas. Ponownie kilka osób podnosi rękę, a reszta zupełnie wstrzymuje się od głosu. Patrzę zdezorientowany, nie wiedząc czego oczekiwać. Kobieta siedząca za ladą również wygląda na zdziwioną, nie wiedząc jaki werdykt wydać. W końcu mężczyzna sędziwego wieku wstaje i podchodzi do kobiety. Mówi do niej coś, lecz nie jestem w stanie usłyszeć ani słowa.

\- Rada uznała – zabiera w końcu głos – Dracona Lucjusza Malfoya za niewinnego.

Czuję ulgę i kieruję swój wzrok na chłopaka. Malfoy również na mnie patrzy i uśmiecha się swoim, tak dobrze mi znanym kpiącym uśmieszkiem, lecz widzę po jego oczach, że jest wdzięczny i szczęśliwy.

\- Jednakże, - kobieta mówi – zostanie ukarany karą ograniczenia magii na okres trwający dwa lata.

I po chwili chwyta w ręce sędziowski młotek i uderza w podstawkę uznając proces za zakończony. Swoją różdżka kieruje w stronę Malfoya i wypowiada zaklęcie, którego nie znam. Po chwili wszyscy pomału wstają i wychodzą. Podchodzę do Malfoya, który wciąż siedzi na krześle przesłuchiwanego. Patrzy tępo przed siebie, bez ruchu.

Podchodzę bliżej, lecz on nie reaguje na moją obecność.

\- Malfoy? - mówię w końcu. - Wszystko w porządku?

Jedynie przytakuje.

\- Nie wierzę, że to koniec – mówi, wciąż patrząc przed siebie. W końcu podnosi głowę i spogląda na mnie. - Byłem pewny, że...

Wzdycha.

\- Ale to koniec – mówię. - Możemy wrócić teraz do Hogwartu, chodź.

Malfoy wstaje i kierujemy się do wyjścia. Zanim daję radę otworzyć drzwi, czuję dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Odwracam się i spoglądam na blondyna.

\- Dzięki, Potter.


	10. Rozdział dziewiąty

**A/N:** Witajcie! Miałam małą blokadę, która trwa do teraz, lecz na szczęście udało mi się napisać rozdział na czas. Potrzebuję Waszego wsparcia w postaci komentarzy, więc po przeczytaniu zostawcie coś po sobie, jeśli Wam się podobało.

Pozdrawiam i życzę Wesołych Świąt! :)

* * *

Wewnątrz mnie, gdzieś w środku siedzi potwór, który gładzi moją duszę swym ognistym językiem. Pozornie spokojny i nieaktywny, lecz wciąż czuwa i wie, kiedy zaatakować.

Ognisty język przecina mnie w pół.

\- Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? - pyta Ethan siedzący obok. Na widok mojej zdezorientowanej miny, z politowaniem kiwa głową.

\- Co? Och, tak – odpowiadam automatycznie.

\- Dość tego, Harry, ostatnio dziwnie się zachowujesz – mówi. - Jutro zaczyna się nowy rok szkolny. Co ty na to, żebyśmy gdzieś wyszli?

\- Ale jak to, teraz? - pytam zdezorientowany.

\- Tak, teraz.. - Chłopak wstaje i pociąga mnie za ramie. - No już, chodź.

Spoglądam pośpiesznie w stronę Malfoya, który również zdezorientowany patrzy, jak Ethan odciąga mnie od stołu. Na chwile nasze oczy zatrzymują się na sobie, lecz trwa to zaledwie parę sekund. Po chwili blondyn prycha i wściekły spuszcza wzrok na swój talerz, niby od niechcenia.

Przyglądam mu się jeszcze przez chwilę, nie wiedząc jak odczytać jego reakcję, lecz po chwili uchwyt Ethan na moim ramieniu i odwracam się w jego stronę. Oboje wychodzimy z zamku i kierujemy się w stronę jeziora, który znajduje się niedaleko. Gdy w końcu docieramy na miejsce, Ethan opada na trawę, a ja obok niego. Pogoda jest przyjemna a słońce wesoło świeci nad nami. Wokół cisza i spokój. Słychać jedynie odgłosy zwierząt z Zakazanego Lasu. Odchylam się w tył i kładę na trawę. Niebo również jest piękne, otula je zaledwie kilka chmur, które poruszają się w powolnym tańcu. Wiatr lekko rozwiewa kosmykami moich włosów, które swobodnie opadają na moje czoło. Uśmiecham się, szczerze i to jest dobre.

\- Wiesz, Harry, zastanawiam się, jak to teraz będzie – słyszę głos obok. - To znaczy, nadal będziemy się przyjaźnić, no nie?

Przytakuję lekko.

\- To fajnie – odpowiada. - Hej, mam pomysł.

Patrzę na niego, jak nagle wstaje i pośpiesznie ściąga z siebie ubranie oraz buty. Chcę zapytać po co to robi, lecz po chwili widzę tylko, jak z rozbiegu wskakuje do jeziora. Woda chlapie wszystko wokół. Wstaję gwałtownie, czekając, aż się wynurzy. Mija kilka sekund, gdy nagle widzę czubek jego głowy, a po chwili jej całość.

\- Wskakuj, Harry! - krzyczy. - No dalej!

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym więcej, ściągam koszulkę przed głowę i rzucam w kąt a po chwili buty i spodnie dołączają do niej. Wskakuję do wody i po chwili zanurzam się w niej cały. Słyszę wiwaty i wesołe krzyki Ethana, który zatacza w wodzie kółka, nurkuje i pływa.

Wynurzam się i spoglądam na niego. Podpływa bliżej i staje naprzeciw mnie. Podnosi ręce i zbliża je do mojej twarzy. Po chwili czuję, jak ściąga mi okulary z oczu i składa je starannie. Wzrok zamazuje mi się i odtąd widzę jedynie niewyraźne plamy i kontury.

\- Hej, oddawaj – mówię, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Będziesz musiał mnie znaleźć – słyszę gdzieś obok.

Mrużę oczy, lecz nie jestem w stanie niczego dostrzec. Po chwili czuję dłonie na swoich kostkach i Ethan pociąga mnie z dół. W ostatnim momencie udaje mi się nabrać powietrza, zanim cały znajduję się pod wodą. Wierzgam nogami i rękami, kiedy on nagle puszcza moje nogi i wypływa na powierzchnię. Postępuję dokładnie tak samo. Gdy tylko się wynurzam, czuję, jak nakłada moje okulary z powrotem na mój nos i znów jestem zdolny do widzenia wyraźnie.

W udawanym gniewie nabieram wody do rąk, które układam w kształt łódki, i ochlapuję go. Po chwili oboje śmiejemy się głośno, nie mogąc przestać.

\- Potter! - słyszę i natychmiast kieruję głowę w kierunku, z którego dochodzi głos. Na trawie, niedaleko naszych ubrań stoi Malfoy, dumny i wyprostowany, ale również niewyobrażalnie wściekły.

\- Malfoy? - pytam zdezorientowany.

\- Chodź tu, natychmiast! - krzyczy.

Już mam zamiar odpowiedzieć, lecz ubiega mnie głos Ethana.

\- Niby dlaczego miałby się ciebie słuchać? - prycha.

Malfoy kieruje swój wściekły wzrok na chłopaka.

\- Nikt nie pytał ciebie o zdanie, Madley, więc wróć do swojego pluskania – odpowiada z kpiną w głosie.

Widzę, jak Ethan cały się spina i gotów jest do odpowiedzenia z równą złością, lecz ubiegam go, ruszając i wychodząc z wody. Nie potrzebuję teraz kłótni.

\- Musimy porozmawiać – mówi, gdy stoję już niedaleko.

Pospiesznie chwytam za bluzkę, i zakładam ją na wciąż mokre ciało. Tak samo postępuję z spodniami. Ubrania przylegają do mojego wilgotnego ciała, lecz ignoruję to. Widzę, jak Ethan wychodzi z wody, lecz nie kłopocze się z ubieraniem. Podchodzi do mnie i chwyta mnie za łokieć. Gwałtownie i mocno.

\- Nie musisz z nim iść – mówi, posyłając gniewny wzrok w stronę blondyna, który jedynie prycha w odpowiedzi.

\- To nie zajmie długo – odpowiadam. - Spotkamy się później?

Lecz ręka Ethana wciąż zaciska się na moim łokciu.

Po chwili Malfoy podchodzi bliżej.

\- Odejdź, chyba że tak bardzo pragniesz naprawić mi buty, w takim razie nie krępuj się. Z pewnością jesteś do tego przyzwyczajony. Nie? To zjeżdżaj.

Uścisk na mojej ręce powoli zanika, aż w końcu w ogóle go nie ma. Patrzę, jak Ethan ubiera się pospiesznie i po chwili odchodzi. Spoglądam na jego sylwetkę, która z każdym krokiem znajduje się coraz dalej. Czuję, że muszę coś zrobić, coś powiedzieć. Waham się zaledwie chwilę, zanim podbiegam do niego.

\- Hej, Ethan, zaczekaj – mówię. - Ja...

\- W porządku, Harry – przerywa mi. - Wiem, że to nie twoja wina. Spotkamy się później, okej?

Nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, wymija mnie i odchodzi. Nie zatrzymuję go tym razem, jedynie patrzę jak odchodzi, następnie odwracam się na pięcie i wracam do wciąż wściekłego Malfoya. Nie wiem, skąd bierze się jego gniew i zupełnie tego nie rozumiem. W tej chwil jestem na niego równie zły, jak on na mnie i nie zamierzam tego ukrywać.

\- Nie musiałeś tego mówić – mamroczę gniewnie. - Co to miało w ogóle znaczyć?

\- Och? Twój drogi przyjaciel nie pochwalił ci się, czym od wieków zajmuje się jego rodzina? Szewc z pokolenia na pokolenie, doprawdy – prycha.

Czuję gniew pod skórą, z każdym jego słowem. Mam ochotę uderzyć go, mocno i gwałtownie i następnie patrzeć, jak zatacza się i upada. Lecz nie robię tego, staram się jak mogę, by zapanować nad swoim gniewem.

\- Jak śmiesz, Malfoy! - wybucham. - Dlaczego tak bardzo cieszy cię szczęście skradzione od kogoś innego? Uśmiech skradziony z czyichś ust. Nie możesz po prostu znaleźć sobie innego powodu do radości?

\- Słuchaj – mówi niewzruszonym głosem, zupełnie ignorując moje słowa. - Przyszedłem tu, żeby powiedzieć ci, że jeszcze w tym tygodniu musimy wyruszać.

\- Niby gdzie?! - warczę.

\- Jak to gdzie? Musimy znaleźć tego mężczyznę, któremu udało się odwrócić zaklęcie. Musimy od czegoś zacząć!

Nie wytrzymuję. Zaciskam pięści i łypię na niego ostro.

\- My musimy?! Ty nie musisz niczego, Malfoy. Proszę, jesteś wolny i możesz robić sobie ze swoim cholernym życiem to, co ci się podoba!

Odwracam się na pięcie i odchodzę, lecz zdążam zrobić zaledwie parę kroków, gdy rozgniewany głos blondyna dochodzi do moich uszu.

\- Nie mów mi, że mogę robić co chcę, Potter. Przecież po to mi pomogłeś! - podchodzi bliżej i staje naprzeciw mnie. - Chciałeś, żebym potem to ja – wskazuje palcem na siebie – pomógł tobie – przyciska swój palec do mojej piersi.

\- Zrobiłem to... - wypluwam w jego stronę. – Zrobiłem to bezinteresownie, ty dupku! Zrobiłem to, bo wówczas myślałem, że może... że może nie jesteś taki, jaki przez te wszystkie lata sądziłem, że jesteś.

Odsuwam się.

\- Jak widać, myliłem się – i odchodzę. Z każdym krokiem czuję, jak gniew mnie opuszcza. Jak ulatnia się z mojej skóry i rozpuszcza się, jak znika w pył.

\- A co z zaklęciem? - krzyczy, gdy jestem już daleko.

Odwracam się jeszcze raz.

\- Wsadź je sobie!

* * *

\- Jak się czujesz? Wszystko w porządku? - pyta dyrektor McGonagall, siadając na fotelu, obok łóżka, na którym leży Severus Snape. Mężczyzna odwraca wzrok w jej stronę, lecz nic nie mówi. Odpowiedź pozostawia ciszy. Rozgląda się dookoła, marszcząc brwi.

\- Może potrzebujesz czegoś? - pyta znowu, lecz Snape wciąż milczy. - Och na Godryka, Severusie! Odezwij się w końcu!

\- Co z Potterem? - odpowiada się w końcu, lecz to co wydobywa się z jego gardła brzmi jak zachrypnięty szept. Jego głos nie był od tak dawna używany. Minerwa prędko podaje mu szklankę wody, którą bez wahania wypija do dna.

\- Wszystko w porządku. To znaczy, tak mi się wydaję – przyznaje.

\- Co to znaczy, że tak ci się wydaje? - pyta już normalnym głosem.

\- On oczywiście mówi, że to nic takiego, lecz Poppy sądzi, że to może być coś poważnego. On, no cóż, stracił przytomność.

Severus podnosi się nagle do pozycji siedzącej i rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu swoich szat. Dostrzega je na krześle obok. Odkrywa się z kołdry i siada na łóżku. Jego stopy niemal stykają chłodnej podłogi.

\- Severusie! Co ty wyprawiasz?!

Lecz Snape zupełnie ją ignoruje. Wstaje nagle i przez chwile czuje, jak nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Niemal upada, lecz w ostatnim momencie udaje mu się złapać za oparcie łóżka.

\- Powiedz mu w takim razie, że chciałbym porozmawiać z nim jak najszybciej – mówi, po czym zabiera swoją szatę i znika na chwilę za parawanem.

Gdy wraca, jest już w pełni ubrany w swoje długie, czarne szaty. Gotowy do wyjścia, ostatni raz rzuca spojrzeniem na osłupiałą Minerwę i wychodzi.

Severus nie jest mężczyzną, którego długo można utrzymać w jakimś miejscu bez jego wyraźnej zgody i chęci. Dodatkowo, nienawidzi szpitali w każdej formie, dlatego jego pobyt tam musiał zostać skrócony do minimum. Czuje się doskonale i nie potrzebuje nikogo, żeby skakał nad nim i badał.

Musiał przygotować się do jutrzejszych zajęć, wszystko musi być gotowe. Jego lochy, które o każdej porze dnia szczycą się swoim mrokiem i spokojem. Tajemniczość w swej naturze.

Pasuje tam jak ulał, i nie ma siły, która mogłaby zmusić go, by z nich zrezygnował.

Z końca korytarza dostrzega ruch więc przyspiesza nagle. Nawet jeśli do jutra nie może rozdawać szlabanów, to z pewnością nie wyszedł z wprawy w złośliwych uwagach i komentarzach, które były dopełnieniem całej jego egzystencji.

Ten ktoś również słyszy jego obecność i odwraca się nagle. Obaj nagle sapnęli ze zdziwienia, gdy stają twarzą w twarz. Przez chwile panuje cisza, a żaden z nich nie odważył się odezwać. W końcu Severus postanowia zakończyć milczenie:

\- Dracon? - pyta. - Co ty tu robisz?

Chłopak jedynie mierzy go wzrokiem.

\- Mógłbym zadać panu to samo pytanie – prycha.

\- Przestań się ze mną bawić, szczeniaku – warczy. - Zapomniałeś, że jestem po twojej stronie?

Mina chłopaka zmienia się nagle na zakłopotaną.

\- Pytasz o to, dlaczego nie jestem w Azkabanie?

Mężczyzna przewraca oczami.

\- Nie. Pytam o to, co jadłeś na śniadanie - odpowiada z sarkazmem. - Oczywiście, że tak.

\- Uniewinnili mnie - tłumaczy. - Wybacz, ale muszę znaleźć teraz pewnego irytującego gryfona i przemówić mu do rozsądku.

Patrzy, jak Draco wymija go i odchodzi, zostawiając go samego. Severus kręci głową i pomału odchodzi do swoich komnat by ostatni raz nacieszyć się ciszą i spokojem, zanim dnia następnego do Hogwartu zawita chama denerwujących uczniów.


End file.
